Ensina-me a amar
by Danimel
Summary: Atena dá uma inusitada missão ao Cavaleiro de Virgem: fazer de Shina de Ofiúco sua legítima esposa. Será que eles serão felizes em um casamento sem amor? Shaka x Shaina / Marin x Aiolia / June x Shura
1. A missão

_Olá meus amores! _

_Bem, há muito tempo tinha decidido não postar mais nada aqui nesse site, mas, me convenceram do contrário, e aqui estou eu, com mais uma história inusitada, com um shipp pra lá de improvável, e espero de coração que vocês gostem! _

_Comecei a escrever essa história tem exatos dois meses, e como tenho 13 capítulos prontos, achei que era uma boa frente pra começar a postar. _

_Essa trama tem bastante romance, regado à muito erotismo, senão, não me daria o trabalho de escrever kkkkkkkkkkkkkk _

_Não tendo nenhum imprevisto, postarei toda a quinta! _

_OBS: a arte da capa da fic é minha!_

_Tudo explicado, boa leitura!_

**A "missão"**

O vento soprava calmo no Santuário de Atena. O planeta permanecia intocado, longe da cobiça dos gananciosos Olimpianos, protegido sob o olhar atento e aguerrido de sua deusa protetora.

Saori, nos dias atuais, estava longe de ser a menina frágil e chorona de outrora. Era forte, altiva, de olhar tenaz e impactante, e regia seus domínios com muita fibra, porém, com benevolência e prudência.

Apesar de manter uma postura impecável, ela era somente uma jovem humana, e como tal, seu coração se compadeceu, e extinguiu muitos dos absurdos que regiam o seu sagrado lar por milênios a fio.

Começou pelo fim da inexplicável e obsoleta lei da máscara, que escravizava e oprimia suas guerreiras à um sentimento sem razão nenhuma de ser e as prendia à um dever que nem deveria existir: o de matar quem lhes vira o rosto.

Acabou também com os castigos físicos de aspirantes e aprendizes, e com as mortes de desertores, sendo esses últimos submetidos aos poderes psíquicos de Shaka ou de Mu para terem excluídas de suas mentes, quaisquer lembranças de que estiveram ali, naquele sagrado lugar, podendo viver suas vidas normalmente fora dali.

Mas Saori, como todos os mortais e imortais, tinha um calcanhar de Aquiles: Seiya de Pégaso. Ela nutria por ele um sentimento que não sabia bem como definir. Amizade, carinho, gratidão, amor… era uma mistura complicada que alegrava, porém, ao mesmo tempo entristecia seu inquieto coração. Ainda mais por ele também ter seu coração totalmente confuso, pois a amava com devoção, mas, ardia de desejo por Shina, a prateada amazona de Ofiúco, que no passado havia lhe mostrado o rosto e declarado seu incondicional amor à ele.

Porém, muitas coisas mudaram, incluindo esse "amor" que ela sentia. Com o tempo, esse sentimento foi perdendo força no coração da moça, em contrapartida, ganhando terreno no peito do jovem japonês.

A herdeira Kido, da sala de seu Templo, observava, ao longo dos anos, essas mudanças nos sentimentos de ambos, e, de mãos atadas, não conseguia reagir, pois também nunca se posicionou a respeito. Nunca, na verdade, decidiu o que faria em relação à seus anseios por Seiya, e não teria como cobrar qualquer coisa dele. Balançou sua cabeça, saindo de seus pensamentos, e resolveu dar uma volta pelo seu divino território e espairecer um pouco. Precisava relaxar. Porém, não era bem isso o que aconteceria.

Naquela manhã, descendo pelas 12 Casas, a garota de cabelos lilases presenciou algo que lhe desceu um gosto amargo pela garganta: uma conversa um tanto suspeita de Seiya e Shina nas escadarias de Sagitário.

Escondeu-se atrás de uma volumosa coluna, e ficou escutando o diálogo dos dois.

\- Shina, porque não quer me dar uma chance? Não era apaixonada por mim? O que foi que mudou? - pergunta irritado.

\- Muita coisa mudou, Seiya… - responde evasiva.

\- Então me diz? Tem outro alguém? Está apaixonada por outra pessoa? - lavanta o tom de voz, o que aborrece a esverdeada.

\- Não, Seiya! Não existe ninguém! - responde com ódio - Eu não tenho que te dar satisfação da minha vida! Por um acaso já te pressionei quanto ao que sente pela Saori?

A jovem deusa arregala os olhos ao ter seu nome citado na discussão. Derramou algumas lágrimas, temerosa do que ia ouvir da boca de seu querido Pégaso.

\- Não… você nunca me fez qualquer tipo de cobrança. - suspira choroso - Não sei o que sinto por ela… é algo tão grande, que a deixa praticamente inatingível pra mim. Eu a amo… assim como também amo você, Shina.

Tanto a amazona, quanto a encarnação de Atena ficam pasmas com a declaração do rapaz. Nenhuma das duas esperava ouvir algo tão inusitado.

A ariana se aproxima dele, e faz um carinho em seu rosto. Enxuga, com seus finos dedos, as lágrimas do moreno. Ele segura de leve a mão feminina, e roça seu rosto contra esta.

Ela não conseguia definir o que sentiu nesse momento. Alegria, ansiedade… dúvida. Um mar de dúvidas tomou conta de seus pensamentos, e, de repente, puxou sua mão, se afastando do cavaleiro bronzeado.

Este por sua vez, a puxa pelo antebraço, a vira pra si, e lhe dá um beijo possessivo e exigente. Aperta a delgada cintura contra seu corpo, onde ela sente a dura virilidade do rapaz. Ela se excita, mas, não como esperava. Sempre pensou que fosse ser arrebatada, sair de si, sucumbir diante de tão maravilhoso ato. Porém, não sentiu-se assim. Seu beijo era bom e prazeroso, mas, longe de ser enlouquecedor.

Aos poucos se afasta, e assustada, desce correndo as escadarias, rumo a Vila das Amazonas.

Seiya se sente feliz e frustrado ao mesmo tempo. Uma sensação contraditória, que o deixou ainda mais indeciso. Pensou em Saori, e chorou.

Chorando também estava a própria deusa, que presenciou toda a cena, e sentiu-se mortalmente ferida, destroçada.

Pegou um atalho e dirigiu-se ao 13° Templo.

Chegando lá, um péssimo sentimento tomou conta de seu coração: o despeito.

Disfarçou seu estado de espírito, foi ao grande salão, e gentilmente dispensou todos os servos. Foi ao escritório de Shion e lhe deu o dia de folga. Ele estranhou, porém não questionou. Se retirou, indo direto para casa de Libra, onde de lá, iria até Rodório com seu amigo Dohko, aproveitar essa folga inesperada.

A jovem Kido senta-se em seu trono e fecha o semblante. Via cosmo, contacta um de seus cavaleiros, e fala em um tom bastante sério.

" Shaka de Virgem, preciso que esteja em minha presença imediatamente! Venha direto para a sala do trono e não dê satisfações à ninguém pelo caminho! Fui clara?"

" Como desejar, Atena!"

Cinco minutos depois, o enigmático e prepotente dono da 6° Casa estava prostrado, com os seus olhos fechados, diante de Atena.

Esta, levanta de seu trono, e caminha em direção à ele, pedindo em voz baixa, para que ele se pusesse de pé.

Se põe de frente ao indiano, e despeja de uma só vez.

\- Shaka de Virgem, tenho uma missão pra você: quero que tome como esposa Shina, a amazona de Ofiúco!

Ele, aturdido, arregala seus brilhantes olhos azuis e encara sua deusa com incredulidade.

\- Eu acho que não entendi direito o que disse…

\- Você entendeu muito bem, Cavaleiro. Não se faça de sonso, porque, sinceramente, não combina com sua "imaculada" figura - ironiza, fazendo aspas com os dedos - Te dei uma missão, e espero que seja capaz de cumpri-la.

\- Mas, Atena… não sei porque me designou tal "missão", mas, creio que uma amazona de prata não está à altura de se relacionar com um cavaleiro de Ouro, ainda mais… - não terminou de falar pois foi interrompido por uma furiosa Saori, que parou rígida na sua frente, falando com um tom alto e firme.

\- Nunca mais ouse falar assim de Shina ou qualquer outra das minhas guerreiras. Elas são corajosas e tão capazes quanto qualquer um de vocês! - bufa de ódio pela forma depreciativa que falou de sua rival. Tinha suas diferenças com a ariana, porém não admitiria que a desdenhasse desse jeito - Pra sua informação, enquanto você e seus colegas dourados estavam aqui, parados, durante a batalha contra Poseidon, essa amazona, a qual acha "inferior", estava enfrentando o próprio deus dos Mares, de peito aberto, mesmo sabendo do infinito abismo que a separava dele em relação à poder de cosmo. Ainda assim, foi aguerrida e destemida, e graças também à ela, conseguimos sair vitoriosos de lá. - suspira, voltando a se controlar, e o olha com deboche - Não sei porque se acha tão mais especial do que os outros, se temos no Santuário mais onze guerreiros de sua mesma patente, dois com poder equivalente ao seu, mais cinco Lendários? Me explique Shaka, para eu poder entender de onde vem tanta soberba, a ponto de falar sem nenhum pudor que uma guerreira valorosa como Shina não é digna de ser sua esposa?

\- Se ela é essa pessoa tão especial como diz, porque quer tirá-la do caminho do cavaleiro de Pégaso? - dá um sorriso maldoso ao ver o rosto de sua deusa sem reação - Seria, por um acaso, para deixar o seu próprio caminho livre?

A garota se recompõe rapidamente da surpresa dessa indagação, e volta a encará-lo com seriedade.

\- Não que lhe deva qualquer tipo de explicações, porém, creio que seja justo que saiba o porquê de minha ordem. - inspira bastante ar, e começa a falar - Sim, quero afastá-la de Seiya por dois motivos: eu o amo, e ele é uma pessoa extremamente indecisa. E sei que ela já não o ama como antes, então, não posso deixar a indecisão dele em relação à nós a faça retroceder em seus sentimentos.

\- Mas essa é uma decisão que só cabe aos dois. Acha certo se intrometer desse jeito? - a pressiona mais.

\- Não é certo, mas será o que farei! Apesar de minha essência divina, sou humana e tenho ciúmes, medo… não quero perdê-lo! - fala com pesar em sua voz.

Shaka a observa, e sente empatia por ela, pois nunca a tinha visto como uma garota comum. Desde que todos a reconheceram como Atena, tanto ele, quanto os outros, somente a tratavam como uma divindade, com respeito e reverência. Os únicos que agiam com uma aparente informalidade no trato com ela eram os ditos Lendários. Foi estranho vê-la vulnerável… vê-la se valer de algo tão mesquinho para tentar ser feliz.

Muda seu tom inquisitivo, e pergunta de maneira mais amena.

\- Já que terei de ir adiante com essa "missão", como irei fazer uma pessoa com quem não tenho o mínimo grau de intimidade, casar-se comigo, sendo que não existe mais a lei da máscara que a obrigava a amar quem lhe visse o rosto?

\- Ora, Shaka… - o semblante tristonho da jovem logo muda para um olhar felino e perspicaz - Um homem como você, que tem uma vida ativa de sedutor fora do Santuário, não deveria perguntar a mim como se faz pra conquistar uma mulher, não acha?

Ele engole em seco. Não esperava que ela soubesse de suas noitadas fora dali.

\- Eu… não sei do que está falan… - tenta em vão se explicar, quando é interrompido por Saori.

\- Sei muito bem o que se passa em meus domínios e com quem os habita! Não sou a deusa da sabedoria à toa! - olha com altivez pra ele - Não me subestime, cavaleiro! - senta em seu trono e fala determinada - Se valerá da única lei que deixei no intuito de proteger todas as mulheres que vivem aqui, tanto faz se são amazonas, servas ou colaboradoras. Aquele que tirar a virgindade de uma delas, terá que desposá-las.

\- A mesma lei que obrigou Shura a casar-se com June? - pergunta intrigado.

\- Exatamente! Sendo que no caso deles, ainda tinha o agravante de June estar grávida. - leva a mão ao cenho, já com dor de cabeça - Voltando ao que interessa… essa lei te dará respaldo para o que tem que ser feito, e te darei o prazo de três dias pra isso. Quero uma prova de que realmente lhe tirou a virgindade, pois você pode combinar qualquer coisa com ela pra querer burlar sua missão, visto que foi contra a mesma desde o início. - suspira cansada - Sendo assim, está dispensado!

Shaka, corroído de raiva, caminha rumo a saída. Porém, por um instante se detém. Volta-se para sua deusa e pergunta disfarçando a ira em sua voz.

\- Porque escolheu a mim para essa "missão"?

Ela o olha sorrindo e responde calmamente.

\- Porque sei que será o único capaz de compreendê-la… e sei que ela lhe fará feliz… acredite!

Não muito satisfeito com a resposta, ele se vira e segue para sua casa. Teria muito o que pensar…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chegando em seu Templo, o virginiano retirou sua armadura, e num rompante de raiva, socou uma das pilastras de sua casa, fazendo uma enorme rachadura, que saia do chão e terminava o teto. Olhou para o estrago que fez, e se repreendeu mentalmente. Era seu lar, seu lugar sagrado. Não deveria descontar suas frustrações ali.

Foi ao jardim das Árvores Salas Gêmeas, e sentou-se entre elas para meditar, tentar ver algum ponto positivo na descabida ordem de sua deusa.

Pensou na amazona prateada, e ficou reflexivo. Ela era uma jovem muito bonita, tinha que admitir. Mas era grosseira, indisciplinada e nutria várias classes de estranhos sentimentos em relação ao infantil cavaleiro de Pégaso. Além de ter dois igualmente grosseiros e insuportáveis irmãos, pra completar toda a desgraça. Não podia sequer conceber a ideia de ter Angello de Câncer, vulgo Máscara da Morte e Geist de Vampiro frequentando sua tranquila residência. Era algo inaceitável, porém, por mais que se esforçasse em buscar uma saída, não conseguia pensar em nada útil.

Poderia simplesmente negar-se a cumprir a tal missão, mas isso significaria a sua imediata destituição de seu posto, e sua expulsão do Santuário por desacatar uma ordem direta de Atena. Não faria isso… esse local e seus habitantes, por mais que não fossem de fato seus amigos, eram a sua referência de família, sua casa. Tudo o que conhecia, onde foram formados o seu caráter e seu senso de dever vinham daí. Dever… infelizmente, esse era o seu dever, e o teria que cumprir.

Levantou-se, desceu as escadarias, rumo ao Coliseu. Observaria a amazona em seu treino, e assim, pensaria em algo para fazê-la cair rendida em seus braços.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bem perto da arena, o loiro escutou uma suave e delicada voz, entoando algo em uma língua que ele não entendia bem. Se aproximou, e viu a esverdeada guerreira sentada em uma grande pedra, terminando de ajeitar suas polainas rosas e seus sapatos amarelos de saltos altíssimos que ornavam tão bem com sua armadura de Prata. Era ela que estava cantarolando, e sua voz era simplesmente bela, aveludada, agradável aos seus exigentes ouvidos. Não fazia ideia do que estava cantando, mas parecia ser uma melodia triste, apesar de bonita. Recostou-se em uma das rochas ali perto, e ficou admirando a italiana cantar.

_Io come un albero nudo senza te_  
_ senza foglie e radici ormai_  
_ abbandonata così_  
_ per rinascere mi servi qui_

_ Non c'è una cosa che non ricordi noi_  
_ in questa casa perduta ormai_  
_ mentre la neve va giù_  
_ è quasi Natale e tu non ci sei più_

_ E mi manchi, amore mio_  
_ tu mi manchi come quando cerco Dio_  
_ e in assenza di te_  
_ io ti vorrei per dirti che_  
_ tu mi manchi amore mio_  
_ il dolore è forte come un lungo addio_  
_ e l'assenza di te_  
_ è un vuoto dentro me_

O indiano estava absorto na melodia daquela linda canção, quando ela repentinamente para de cantar, pois é interrompida por uma conhecida voz.

\- Exercitando o seu italiano?

Ela para o que está fazendo, e olha com tristeza para Seiya.

\- Sim. Desde que cheguei aqui, nunca mais fui pra Itália, nem em missões, muito menos à passeio… sei que não parece muito, mas pelo menos é uma forma de recordar a minha mãe, o meu pai, os campos floridos da Toscana… - sorri melancólica - Sabe… lembro de quando Geist e eu éramos bem pequenas, eu com uns 5 anos e ela tinha uns 3 aninhos. Já era bem travessa nessa época, e se escondeu no meio das flores e arbustos, enquanto eu a procurava muito, sem conseguir achá-la. - suspira nostálgica - Eu chorava bastante, pois achava que a tinha perdido, e nossa mãe sempre dizia que era pra vigiá-la bem, pois o Angello tinha desaparecido há muitos anos, e ela não suportaria se sumíssemos também. - sorri triste - Eu já estava voltando pra casa, para dar a notícia triste a mamãe, quando ela apareceu rindo, como se nada tivesse acontecido… eu queria brigar, bater nela por ter me deixado angustiada, mas não conseguia. Era minha irmãzinha… eu só consegui abraçá-la e levá-la pra casa… eu… me sinto culpada, fiz muito mal em sempre protegê-la… se tivesse sido mais enérgica, ela não… - não terminou de falar, pois foi abraçada pelo rapaz com muito carinho.

\- Não se culpe! O importante, é que tanto ela, quanto Angello tiveram uma nova chance, e quando o Shion descobriu que ele era seu irmão desaparecido, você pôde reunir novamente a sua família! De onde estiver, sua mãe deve estar em paz por ver os três juntos outra vez, não acha? - pisca divertido.

\- Tem razão! Obrigada Seiya… e me desculpe por hoje cedo! É que eu estava confusa e… - ele dá um doce beijo em seu rosto, e ela o olha com ternura.

\- Não se desculpe… não estou com raiva! - sorri sincero - Vou deixar você treinar tranquila! - vira-se caminhando na direção oposta a ela - Até mais, Cobrinha!

Ela o vê partir e derrama algumas poucas lágrimas. Não sentia mais aquele amor doentio por ele, porém se sentia bem com sua presença. Era um bom amigo, e aquilo a estava confundindo demais. Secou seu rosto com o dorso da mão, levantou-se e foi para a arena treinar. Isso aliviaria um pouco as incertezas que povoavam seu coração.

Ainda escondido entre as rochas, Shaka escutou todo o diálogo e chegou à uma conclusão: ela não era tão terrível quanto pensava. Tinha um lado doce, amoroso e protetor. Sentiu-se tocado por ela guardar lembranças de sua infância, de seus pais… ao contrário dela, ele sempre fez questão de enterrar toda e qualquer recordação de seu passado. Sua iluminação espiritual em busca por conhecimento e perfeito domínio do cosmo, não lhe permitia esse tipo de sentimentalismos. Era mais fácil simplesmente esquecer.

Mesmo lhe tendo um pouco mais de simpatia, não podia esquecer que ela era inferior à ele em patente, e para ele, era humilhante ter que se envolver sentimentalmente com alguém que não estivesse em seu mesmo patamar de força e elevação de cosmo. Por isso, sempre procurou relacionamentos furtivos, sem compromissos e sem envolvimentos de qualquer tipo, e com pessoas que não tivessem nenhuma ligação com o Santuário.

Desde que foi trazido de volta à vida, sentiu necessidade de conhecer, de aprender sobre sexo. Na época, era um rapaz de 20 anos, ainda virgem, e queria saber porque seus companheiros de armas gostavam tanto disso.

Primeiro, começou a sair com mulheres mais experientes, que frequentavam bares perto do cais do porto e alguns lugares não muito honrosos. Depois foi se aprimorando, passando a frequentar boates e ambientes mais refinados, saindo com garotas de melhor reputação. A partir desse momento, se tornou um exímio sedutor, capaz de levar qualquer mulher que desejasse a fazer tudo, absolutamente tudo o que ele quisesse.

Mas Shina não era qualquer mulher. Era uma amazona, uma guerreira respeitada até mesmo pela deusa e temida pela mesma. Não poderia agir com ela, do mesmo jeito que agia com as mulheres com quem saía por aí.

Foi andando a esmo, pensativo, concentrado. Tinha que arranjar um jeito de se aproximar e cumprir o mais rápido possível a imposição de Atena.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voltou cabisbaixo para o seu Templo, e foi direto ao banheiro, onde tomou uma refrescante e revigorante ducha. Enquanto a água caia gelada por seu definido corpo, ele pensava em como seduzir a arisca amazona de Ofiúco. Criou várias situações hipotéticas em sua mente, mas nada lhe pareceu realmente bom. Então resolveu simplificar as coisas: iria à casa dela após o treino, e lá resolveria o que fazer. Improvisaria algo na hora, e quem sabe ela aceitaria sair com ele no dia seguinte.

Foi ao closet, e colocou um jeans claro, uma camiseta branca básica e umas sandálias confortáveis. Se perfumou com moderação, penteou os longos cabelos, e foi fazer um lanche leve. Quando terminou, desceu as escadarias, e foi diretamente à casinha da ariana.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na entrada da vila, encontrou-se com Minu, que parecia ir para o mesmo destino que ele.

Desde que mudou para o Santuário com sua amiga Eire, para serem professoras da escola que Saori criou para os muitos aprendizes que tinham ali, a japonesinha ficou muito amiga da esverdeada, e frequentemente ia à casa dela.

" Merda! Tenho que dar um jeito de fazê-la ir embora, senão não posso pôr meu plano em prática!" pensa ele, já ladeado com a menina, e puxando assunto.

\- Estava indo à casa da Shina? - pergunta fingindo inocência.

\- Sim. Combinamos de assistir um filme. - sorri simpática - Trouxe alguns DVDs, e lá escolheremos algo. Mas… porque quer saber? - indaga curiosa.

\- É que ela me chamou pra fazer uma sessão de massagem, e depois vamos meditar um pouco. Sabe, ela anda muito estressada e me pediu esse favor. - fala com a cara mais cínica.

\- É sério? - pergunta num misto de preocupação e desconfiança - Ela não me falou nada, além do mais, não sabia que eram amigos…

\- E não somos! - falou quase perdendo a paciência - Mas ela me pediu esse favor, e eu não vi razão para negar. - olha pra Minu, e abre um lindo sorriso, que deixa a garota ruborizada - Ela deve ter esquecido de te avisar. Não se zangue! Está bem exausta, pois vem treinando muito ultimamente.

\- Tudo bem então… diz pra ela que amanhã eu ligo para saber como ela está. - fala já andando em direção à saída.

\- Fique tranquila! Darei o seu recado. - segue em frente sorrindo vitorioso por ter conseguido despachá-la tão facilmente.

Depois de alguns minutos de caminhada, estava ele ali, parado, em frente à porta da residência da Cobra. Sentiu-se estranho, levemente apreensivo, o que era inusual pra ele, porque sempre foi muito seguro em tudo o que fazia, sempre teve convicção de todos os seus passos. Mas essa situação inusitada, o fez ficar um tanto duvidoso.

Suspirou fundo, e bateu na porta com força o suficiente para ser ouvido por ela de qualquer lugar de sua residência.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shina acabava de tomar um relaxante banho e começava a se enxugar, quando ouviu algumas batidas na porta. Se enrolou ainda com o corpo molhado e os cabelos pingando, indo prontamente atendê-la. "Deve ser a Minu! Finalmente vou espairecer um pouco a mente!" pensa ela sorrindo, na expectativa de ver um bom filme e se divertir um pouco com sua amiga.

Abriu a porta devagar, e arregalou enormemente seus orbes esmeraldas ao ver quem estava ali, parado, diante dela.

\- Shaka…

Ele a olha petrificado e completamente atordoado, e fala baixinho.

\- Shina…

Continua…

**Notas Finais**

E aí, gostaram?

Fiquem à vontade para comentarem e darem suas sinceras opiniões! Eu gosto muito de saber o que pensam!

A música que Shina canta é 'In assenza di te', da Laura Pausini.

Ao longo da trama, vou explicar a história desses três irmãos italianos.

Bjos e até quarta!


	2. Irresistível atração

**Irresistível atração**

Shaka se sente num profundo torpor ao vê-la daquele jeito. Estava naturalmente bela. Sua pele alva, salpicada de gotículas de água, lhe davam uma sensação de frescor sem igual. O cheiro que o seu corpo e seus molhados cabelos exalavam era doce, inebriante. Lembrava à jasmim, só que ainda mais suave para seu aguçado olfato. O magnetismo que ela possuía era único. Se perguntou porque estava abalado desse jeito? A conhecia desde pequeno, e nunca viu nada demais nela. Ao contrário, só enxergava seus defeitos, nada mais. Agora, se sentia perdido em meio ao turbilhão de confusos sentimentos e sensações que tomavam conta de seu ser.

Shina fica estática. Sentiu vergonha por estar praticamente nua na frente daquele homem tão pedante, porém, incrivelmente belo. Queria se mexer, mas não conseguia. Suas pernas não lhe obedeciam. Olhou fixamente aqueles orbes azuis e seu corpo queimou por dentro. Ficou desconcertada, e novamente tentou se mexer, sem sucesso. Só lhe restava esperar para ver qual seria a sua atitude, o que de fato tinha ido fazer em sua casa.

Ele vê a rosada boca entreaberta, e um só pensamento rondava insistente por sua mente: "Beije-a! A faça sua!". E sem parar muito pra refletir, foi exatamente isso o que fez: tomou sua tentadora boca num beijo molhado, possessivo e avassalador. Colocou suas máculas mãos ao redor de sua delgada cintura, a levando devagar para dentro da sala. Empurra a porta com um dos pés, fechando-a, e avança com a garota pela casa adentro, a encostando bruscamente na parede do quarto. Continua o ardoroso beijo, que deixa a italiana totalmente sem reação.

Cansada de resistir e tentar entender o que está se passando, ela abre de vez sua boca, dando passagem a fervorosa língua do indiano, que sente o corpo tremer de excitação ao tocar a quente língua da sensual garota. Ambas bailam em perfeita sincronia, como se as duas tivessem sido feitas sob medida uma para a outra. Estava nervosa, ao mesmo tempo absorta por ser beijada dequele jeito tão inesperado. Não sabia exatamente o que sentia, só sabia que era muito gostoso, delicioso de experimentar.

Ele para o maravilhoso beijo, e dá inúmeros selinhos na macia boca da linda menina. Ela retribui cada um dos pequenos e molhados beijos, extasiada com aquele estranho sentimento que a envolvia naquele momento.

Os dois se olham penetrantemente, perdidos no brilho que seus orbes emanavam. Brilho esse, vindo de um repentino desejo que se instalou seus corações.

Ele aproxima novamente seu rosto ao dela, fazendo ela murmurar baixinho.

\- Porque…?

Ele leva sua mão a nuca feminina, enredando seus dedos nos úmidos cabelos, a trazendo ainda mais perto de si, e fala sedutor.

\- Não me pergunte, o que nem eu mesmo sei explicar… a única coisa que sei, é que quero, e vou ter você pra mim… - a beija com voracidade, enquanto apalpa o curvilíneo corpo ainda por cima da toalha.

Ela sente suas pernas bambearem, tremerem. Estava muito excitada, arfante e sem ar. Era esse tipo de sensação que sempre sonhou ter com Seiya, e naquele beijo, constatou que nem de longe, se sentiu do jeito que estava agora, literalmente arrebatada.

O virginiano se afasta devagar, e a contempla atordoada e desejosa. Sua expressão refletia o tesão que sentia, e o deixou ainda mais faminto em ter aquela mulher para si. Olha seu corpo ainda coberto pela toalha branca, e com um movimento rápido, a retira completamente, deixando exposto o magnífico corpo nu da linda cobrinha.

Ele fica parado, vidrado, admirando o perfeito corpo da esverdeada. Seus seios redondos, firmes, empinados, sua delineada cintura, seus largos quadris, o bumbum durinho, pernas torneadas por anos de treinamentos, e a intimidade lisa, instigante.

Chega mais perto dela, e começa a acariciá-la com cuidado e leveza. Percorre suas mãos pelo longo pescoço, descendo pelos ombros, pelos braços, subindo aos divinos seios, onde os massageia devagar, aproveitando o calor que vem de sua pele.

Ela arfa, geme languidamente com aquela carícia tão sutil e ao mesmo tempo tão erótica. Olhava pra ele e via seus cristalinos orbes cheios de luxúria. Gostou de saber que despertava esse tipo de sentimento em um homem. Ainda mais um homem difícil e misterioso como ele. Outra vez geme alto, com o toque daquelas grandes mãos, que envolviam seus seios perfeitamente bem.

Ele para o carinho, e continua a explorar a sexy ariana, apalpando sua cintura firmemente, descendo aos largos quadris, indo em seguida, apertar o duro traseiro com vontade, urrando de prazer com esse feito. Começa a beijar e lamber o rosto da garota, em seguida, mordisca a ponta de uma de suas orelhas, fazendo ela arquear seu corpo para frente, encostando na dura virilidade do rapaz. Ela fica ainda mais ofegante e seu nervosismo era evidente, o que deixou o rapaz intimamente satisfeito por essas reações que provocava nela.

Ele desce uma trilha de molhados beijos pelo pescoço, ombros, vale dos seios, e abocanha um deles com carinho, serpenteando sua língua com muita sutileza, arrancando mais suspiros e gemidos da ingênua amazona.

Ele degusta o seio com vontade, sentindo a textura aveludada deste, e logo passa ao outro seio, lhe dando a merecida atenção. Se delicia chupando e massageando aquelas mamas perfeitas. O sabor da pele dela era diferente de todas as outras mulheres com quem havia se relacionado. Muitas eram lindas, às vezes com o rosto e o corpo igualmente bem feitos, mas não mexeram com ele desse jeito tão intenso que estava sentindo com ela. Com as outras, era como se sempre faltasse algo, e com Shina, não parecia lhe faltar nada. Sentia-se bem, confortável, ainda mais quando ela estava correspondendo tão bem às suas carícias e toques.

Pára o que estava fazendo, se afasta, e começa a se despir. A cada peça de roupa que tirava, a italiana suspirava na expectativa do porvir. Estava tensa com aquela situação atípica, mas não queria recuar. Quanto mais ele a beijava e tocava, mais tinha curiosidade no que viria a seguir.

Já tinha 21 anos, e seu primeiro beijo foi o daquela manhã, roubado por Seiya. Há muito tempo queria se relacionar com alguém, mas quando pensava no assunto, só a imagem do japonês vinha à sua mente, e isso a desestimulava, pois estava lutando com todas as forças para tirá-lo de vez de seu coração. Agora, com Shaka, nem se lembrava que nutriu todo esse amor pelo Pégaso, só queria sentir todo o prazer que o loiro podia lhe proporcionar.

Fica estática ao vê-lo nu. Parecia talhado em mármore tamanha beleza e perfeição. Tudo muito definido e em suas devidas proporções, sem exageros. Braços fortes, ombros largos, um belíssimo peitoral, abdômen trincado, com gomos bem marcados, uma bundinha redonda e durinha, sem pelos, como o restante do corpo, pernas musculosas, firmes. Porém os olhos da amazona se deteram no grandioso, grosso, pulsante e apetitoso falo do homem. Ficou entusiasmada e ao mesmo tempo constrangida, diante daquela esplêndida visão. Suas bochechas se ruborizaram fortemente, porém não desviou o olhar. Pelo contrário, o manteve fixo naquele monumental e viril órgão.

Ele, percebendo o quanto ela estava desejosa, a abraça e a beija de um modo mais calmo e carinhoso. Ela finalmente retribui as carícias masculinas, o abraçando com afeto, enredando seus finos dedos nos loiros cabelos dele, o trazendo pra mais perto de si, aprofundando assim aquele saboroso beijo.

Ele nota o quanto seu corpo esquenta junto ao dele e sorri mentalmente. Ela também o queria. O grande mastro do virginiano encosta em sua barriga e ela sente seu baixo ventre esquentar, sofrendo pequenas contrações, e sua intimidade fica completamente molhada. Era um líquido quente, que escorria devagar e em abundância pelo meio de suas pernas. Ficou tensa, o que logo foi notado pelo cavaleiro, que quebrou aos poucos o contato.

Viu o rosto aflito da garota, e ficou preocupado. A olhou com bastante atenção e logo achou o motivo de sua angústia: ela estava encharcada.

Seu membro latejou com bastante força, e da glande escorreu um viscoso líquido. Ele estava excitado ao extremo ao vê-la daquele jeito. Chegou perto dela, agachou-se, e sorriu pra si mesmo. Agora, mais do que nunca, a teria para si.

Levantou-se e ela não o encarou. Estava envergonhada, era inexperiente e não sabia bem porque estava daquele jeito. Marin e June, que já eram casadas, já tinham lhe explicado sobre excitação e que a mulher, quando estava assim, ficava lubrificada, molhada. Mas ela estava escorrendo, e na sua cabeça, isso não era normal.

Ele virou seu rosto delicadamente com as pontas de seus dedos, e falou compreensivo.

\- Não fique assim… não tem nada de errado com você! Pelo contrário, isso é maravilhoso… mostra o quanto você me deseja, o quanto você me quer dentro de ti… - volta a agachar, e começa a lamber lentamente, todo o fluído que estava nas torneadas coxas, subindo em direção à intimidade da cobrinha.

Sua libidinosa língua toca a fenda quente e úmida, e começa os sinuosos movimentos exploratórios pela mesma, degustando cada gota do precioso mel da esverdeada, que se esgueirava contra a parede e puxava as loiras mechas do homem com força.

Ele adora esse gesto brusco dela. Sabe que está agradando, e afasta ainda mais as belas pernas, para poder se aprofundar naquela sensacional carícia oral. Lambe toda a vagina ardente com lascívia e destreza, com vertiginosas e longas lambidas de baixo para cima, se valendo de seus instintos mais primitivos, e depois, passa a chupar o inchado clitóris com vigor. Ela aperta as mandíbulas, sufocando sua vontade de gritar ensandecidamente, e puxa ainda mais os cabelos do rapaz. Ele quer escutá-la gemer alto, gritar, como uma boa fêmea deve fazer, então, intensifica a sucção de seu rosado botão. Deu certo. Ela não oferece mais resistência, e grita enlouquecida diante daquela deliciosa chupada. Ele continua nesse intenso ritmo, até que sente o corpo feminino ser tomado por espasmos. Ela gozou intensamente em sua boca, e ele, embevecido, termina de tomar todo o precioso fluído que dela verteu.

Ele se levanta devagar, e a beija avidamente. Ainda em meio ao beijo, caminha devagar com ela, a deitando com cuidado na cama simples de solteiro. Não se importou muito com o fato da cama ser estreita. Para o que iriam fazer, estava mais que perfeita.

Voltou a degustar os macios seios da garota, que arfava cheia de desejo. Ele leva uma das mãos ao clitóris e fricciona nele seus longos dedos com maestria. Ela se contorce, arqueia seu corpo ao sentir o fogo queimando por dentro de si. Era algo surreal, que nunca sequer imaginou poder existir. Arranhou as largas costas do loiro com suas enormes garras, e ele dá um grito seco. Adorava esse jeito tímido e selvagem que ela alternava em meio aquele maravilhoso ato.

Ele movimenta os dedos com mais rapidez, e ela sente um infernal calor tomar conta de si, e grunhe alto no ouvido do indiano, que ainda desfrutava do seio esquerdo da moça. Teve um outro orgasmo, e adorou sentir novamente esse prazer.

Ele deixa o seio com lentidão, e se ajoelha no meio das pernas abertas da garota. Olha os dedos embebidos do seu doce mel, e os lambe lascivamente.

Ela sente sua vagina arder e contrair, sedenta de vontade de senti-lo em seu corpo. Mas tinha receio, pois o pênis dele era imenso e temia sair machucada dessa loucura toda.

Ele percebe sua hesitação, e acaricia seus quadris, subindo à cintura, passando pelos seios, e depois indo ao alvo pescoço, e dedilhando com a ponta de seus dedos seu delicado rosto. Passa seu polegar pela boca rosada da cobrinha. Fica um bom tempo fazendo isso, provocando um tesão sem igual na esverdeada, que gemia e arfava, louca para se entregar aquela sandice.

\- Por favor, não fique tensa… não vou te machucar! Relaxe...

Ele posiciona seu potente mastro na fenda encharcada dela, e força aos poucos a entrada em seu inocente corpo.

Ela se assusta e tenta sair. Ele a segura com gentileza e sussurra em seu ouvido.

\- Sei que está com medo, mas garanto que não vou te ferir! - dá alguns selinhos em seus lábios - Vai sentir um incômodo, mas logo passa! Fique calma querida…

Ela sorri de leve e relaxa o corpo. Ele volta a introduzir seu pênis na entrada rosada, e aos poucos adentra-se em seu fervente interior, rompendo seu hímen, símbolo de sua pureza. Ela chora ao sentir-se preenchida, e ele beija com carinho suas lágrimas.

Investe com calma e paciência, pois se ele fosse se deixar levar pela maravilhosa sensação de quentura que vinha dela, ia pôr tudo a perder. Queria satisfazê-la, levá-la ao céu, e pra isso, teria que conter seu ímpeto.

Ela abre mais as pernas para recebê-lo melhor dentro de si. Geme, ainda dolorida pela invasão dequele membro tão avantajado. Mas não está triste ou arrependida. Estava gostando, se deliciando com essa indescritível sensação. Ele entende o recado e aumenta o ritmo das investidas, a estocando com furor. Fica extasiado ao sentir como ela é apertada. Em todos esses anos de vida sexual ativa, jamais se relacionou com uma virgem. Esta era uma experiência nova para ele também. E estava adorando.

Ela arqueia seu lindo corpo, elevando um pouco mais os quadris, fazendo com que ele termine de se encaixar completamente nela. Ela volta a arranhá-lo, e ele urra. Estava se esforçando pra se segurar, para não gozar antes da hora, porém estava difícil, visto que Shina era altamente estimulante e sexy. Continua a estocá-la vigorosamente, com pegada, e ela geme alto sentindo-se plena, livre.

Naquele ritmo intenso, correntes elétricas se apoderam de seu alvo corpo, devido às contínuas e firmes investidas do loiro, chegando, enfim, ao ápice do prazer.

Ela está exaurida, sem alento. Ele se ajoelha, a trazendo pra si, sem sair de dentro dela. A abraça com ternura, e seu mastro lateja, excitado ao vê-la fragilizada por sua causa. Sinal que ele a satisfez como a esverdeada merecia.

Ela ainda está agitada, apesar de todo o cansaço daquele ato único. Repousa seu rosto na curva do másculo pescoço do indiano, que acaricia sua verdes mechas com sutileza. Sente-se instigada com o grosso falo pulsante dentro de si. Queria mais daquilo, porém, não podia negar que essa situação era no mínimo esquisita, pois mal se falavam e agora estavam na sua cama, transando, como se fossem namorados ou algo do tipo.

Ergue devagar seu rosto e fala baixinho.

\- Isso é uma loucura…

Ele roça suas grandes mãos em seu angelical rosto. Ela fecha os olhos, apreciando o contato, e acarinha uma das mãos do homem.

Olha encantado para ela, e responde convicto.

\- Pode até ser loucura, mas estou desfrutando cada momento junto a ti. - beija com languidez seus doces lábios - Você é saborosa! Seu cheiro… sua pele… cada parte de seu corpo é única, especial. Me sinto honrado em ser seu primeiro homem… quero te dar todo o prazer que uma mulher deve sentir… - toma sua boca num beijo voraz, coloca as mãos em suas nádegas, a fazendo subir e descer lenta e desajeitadamente em seu rígido membro.

Ela se apóia em seus ombros, para se movimentar melhor e o beija com sofreguidão. Ele segura em sua cintura e põe mais força em sua movimentação, e ela geme alucinada. Cavalga freneticamente no grosso pênis, o fazendo grunhir, almejando por mais. Estava eufórica. A alegria de estar assim, nesse torpor, não tinha preço. Não era Shaka quem dominava seus sonhos e sentimentos, mas era com ele que estava usufruindo o júbilo desse momento ímpar, e queria mais, precisava de mais.

Ele a trazia com mais vontade pra si, aprofundando-se em seu apertado e umedecido interior, sentindo seu pênis ser sugado ardentemente. Resistia o quanto podia, mas era quase impossível, mediante aquela deliciosa mulher, que se mexia como uma serpente em cima dele.

Ela outra vez atinge o orgasmo, e ele sorri mais do que feliz, com uma ideia em sua mente. Separa-se devagar da italiana, senta-se na cama, recostando na cabeceira desta, trazendo a garota para perto de si. A olha com luxúria, e fala sedutor.

\- Me chupa e prova do seu corpo!

Ela sorri. Um sorriso lindo, gracioso, que derrete o coração do homem, que espera ansioso por aquela perfeita boca sugando sua virilidade.

A ariana desce o rosto devagar, e com a língua, começa timidamente a lamber o potente órgão em toda sua extensão, provando do gosto adocicado de si mesma. Seus pelos se eriçam, e um arrepio sobe por sua espinha. Chupa, ainda acanhada, a rosada glande, e aos poucos, aprofunda a aveludada boca no pênis ereto. Em um vai e vem torturante, ela o chupa com cadência e vigor. Se sentia entregue, solta.

Era surpreendente todas as novas experiências que estava vivendo esse dia ao lado do virginiano. Tudo era esplêndido e perfeito.

Ele geme alto. Aquela boca rosada o chupava com maestria. Para quem era virgem, estava indo maravilhosamente bem, e sua performance era simplesmente perfeita, prova disso, é que não resistiu à tamanho estímulo, e se derramou na macia boca de Shina, que engole todo o quente e perolado fluído do belo loiro.

Ela engatinha manhosa, como uma gata, pára junto dele, e fala olhando seus cristalinos orbes azuis.

\- Agora é a sua vez de provar do seu corpo… - o beija possessivamente, se agarrando as suas loiras mechas, intensificando ainda mais aquele contato.

Ele arregalou os olhos surpreso, mas logo os fecha, sentindo o sabor agridoce que vinha dele mesmo. Ficou contente com a ousadia dela. Sinal de que, aprenderia tudo com muita rapidez e se esmeraria em satisfazê-lo, e ele por sua vez, faria o mesmo: dar o melhor de si à ela. Se esforçaria em ser um bom marido, pois ela era a maior vítima em toda essa história.

Em meio ao beijo, ele a encaixa novamente em seu mastro, e ela geme radiante. Ri baixinho e fala em seu ouvido.

\- Pensei que depois que gozasse, você fosse…

\- Parar? - completa a sua indagação - Não mesmo… você me deixa assim, inquieto, faminto, sedento de seu corpo… de ti… só você pode me acalmar, me saciar… - levanta-se com ela, que enlaça as pernas na cintura dele, e a coloca em cima de uma velha penteadeira, passando a estocá-la com firmeza.

Ela se abraça à ele, enquanto é vorazmente investida. Sente o calor do belo espécime masculino e suspira em meio aos gemidos sôfregos que emite junto à ele. Era bom, gostoso de sentir aquele atrito mágico que era o corpo dele entrando no dela. Pensava em sua vida chata e sem sal. Esses dias, definitivamente, estavam tendo seu fim, ali, naquele instante, porque, depois de hoje, seu destino já não era a amargura e a melancolia, e sim, a felicidade de dividir seus sentimentos com alguém que de fato fosse lhe corresponder. Ainda que esse sentimento não fosse amor, e sim desejo e atração.

Ele sente seu corpo tremer, arder. Sua virilidade estava sendo praticamente estrangulada pela incandescente intimidade da esverdeada, que se contorce num intenso frenesi. Estava imerso naquele encantamento, na magia daquela inusitada noite. Ele, que não queria cumprir a missão dada por sua deusa, estava ali, entregue, fazendo amor com aquela garota tão especial. Sim, especial, pois a repentina atração que sentiu por ela era inexplicável, porém, isso não importava mais. Queria viver aquele sublime momento, com a linda amazona que lhe tirou a razão.

A estoca com mais vontade, e sua masculinidade pulsa com força, iria novamente gozar, só que dessa vez, no úmido interior da menina, que por sua vez, estava, junto com ele, chegando também ao clímax. E assim se fez. Ambos alcançaram o ápice juntos, unidos como uma só carne, como um único ser.

Ficam um bom tempo ali, abraçados, exauridos e ofegantes. Se afastam e se olham com cumplicidade. Ele a pega no colo, a coloca sentada na cama recostada na cabeceira desta, e depois faz o mesmo. Ela encosta a cabeça em seu peitoral, o acariciando. Ele acarinha as sedosas mechas verdes da italiana que suspira feliz. Estavam literalmente nas nuvens, extasiados com o sublime momento que ambos viveram.

Ainda sentada, ela se ergue, o olhando nos olhos. Com a expressão serena, pergunta com tranquilidade.

\- Foi Atena quem o mandou aqui, não foi? Te mandou para poder me afastar do Seiya, estou certa?

Ele fica surpreso, pois não imaginava,que ela fosse tão perspicaz. Toca o delicado rosto feminino, e roça suavemente seus dedos nele, e responde com um tom ameno.

\- Imagino que saiba, que depois dessa noite, seremos obrigados a nos casar, e já que é assim, não vou basear nossa relação em mentiras. Se você não tivesse descoberto, eu mesmo teria contado. Sim, foi Atena quem me deu a ordem de tomá-la como esposa e me valer da lei que protege as mulheres do Santuário para isso. Me perdoe…

\- Eu… não tenho o que perdoar… - suspira com um sorriso triste nos lábios - Foi obrigado a fazer o que não queria… por minha culpa! Por ter amado Seiya, aticei a ira de Saori, e foi forçado a um compromisso com quem nunca trocou sequer uma palavra… - uma solitária lágrima cai de seus marejados olhos - Sou eu quem te peço perdão…

\- Não diga isso! Ela me mandou desposá-la, mas tudo o que houve aqui foi verdadeiro! - a vira para si, e beija sua testa com carinho - Fizemos amor e foi um momento maravilhoso, único. Não me arrependo de nada, e prometo fazer todo o possível pra ser um bom marido e te fazer feliz!

Ela derrama mais algumas lágrimas, e ele nota a dor da garota por sentir-se traída. A abraça com força, a recostando outra vez em seu peito, e fala baixinho.

\- Chora, linda… pode chorar por Seiya, por sua frustração, por se sentir apunhalada… mas saiba que não está só… eu estou contigo…

Ainda chorando, ela o olha admirada e com muita ternura, e fala com a voz embargada.

\- Obrigada Shaka, por me compreender… - volta a chorar copiosamente, enquanto ele a acaricia.

O indiano lembra das palavras de Saori: "Sei que será o único capaz de compreendê-la…" , e sorri melancólico. Mesmo não querendo admitir, ela tinha razão: ele compreendia Shina, e pensou em como Atena era sábia, pois outro cavaleiro certamente não entenderia que ela estivesse ali, chorando por outro homem. Mas, ele sim, a entendia… ela estava se despedindo, se libertando de um sentimento opressor, o qual carregava por anos, para tentar entregar seu coração à um novo amor.

Agora, faria suas preces à Buda, para que a deusa também estivesse certa em sua outra afirmativa: de que Shina o faria feliz.

E assim, ficaram o resto da noite abraçados. Ele amparando seu pranto, e ela deixando esvair todos os seus confusos sentimentos, pra tentar, nessa nova fase de sua vida, ser feliz ao lado de Shaka, que lhe tirou a pureza e a fez se sentir verdadeiramente mulher.

Continua...

**Notas Finais**

E aí, meus lindos? Gostaram?

Fiquem à vontade pra darem suas sinceras opiniões!

Bjos e até terça!


	3. Xeque-mate

**Xeque-mate**

Shaka abre os olhos devagar e percebe que o dia já raiou. Estavam deitados agarradinhos na estreita cama, ele, de frente pra ela, a abraçando, e ela com suas pernas por cima dele e o rodeando com seus delicados braços. Apesar de ser um espaço pequeno, nunca teve um sono tão revigorante como o dessa noite. E tudo por ter feito amor com essa bela garota que estava ao seu lado.

Beija a testa dela com ternura, e ela pisca lentamente os lindos olhos verdes, por causa do sono e do incômodo ao sentir neles a luz do sol que entrava pela pequena janela. Ela o olha e sorri. Um sorriso doce e singelo, que fez o indiano enternecer.

Ela era linda! Como nunca havia percebido a real beleza dela? Sempre estava atento a ver os defeitos de todos, nunca se preocupou em enxergar as qualidades, e com Shina não foi a exceção. Só a via como rude, grosseira, indisciplinada… só a casca que ela usava para se fazer respeitar. Nunca tentou se aproximar, para saber como de verdade era ela. Ela era doce, apaixonada, apaixonante… não sabia porque estava assim, tão rendido à esse novo sentimento. Jamais se deixou levar por esse tipo de coisa, mas agora… pelo menos uma vez na vida, só queria seguir seus instintos, se deixar levar. Ser menos meticuloso e pragmático, e ser mais leve, livre…

Sentou-se na cama e ela fez o mesmo. Pôs sua mão na nuca dela, enredou seus longos dedos nos verdes cabelos, a trouxe para si, e deu um caloroso beijo. Ela retribui, e o abraça. Seus corpos ainda nus, sentem o calor um do outro e se excitam. Ele a aninha em seus braços e acaricia suas verdes mechas. Queria ficar assim, junto dela, dando todo o afeto que lhe foi negado por toda a vida.

Ela passa as pontas de seus finos dedos no braço e peitoral do loiro. Queria que ele sentisse o quanto ela gostou dessa noite, e o quanto ela estava disposta a ser alguém especial pra ele.

Se afastam devagar, e a esverdeada quebra o silêncio.

\- Não quer tomar um banho? Não é um banheiro grande como o dos Templos Dourados, mas…

\- Você vem comigo? - indaga com um sorriso maldoso.

\- Se você quiser… - fala manhosa.

\- É claro que eu quero! - se levanta, a pega no colo, a levando para o pequeno banheiro no corredor da casa.

Ela abre o registro, e a água cai morna e gostosa do chuveiro. Eles entram embaixo deste, deixando a água correr ligeira por seus corpos. Se beijam com carinho e sutileza. Ele desliza suas mãos pelas costas da garota, que geme baixinho perto do ouvido dele. Sua pele arrepia com o gesto da moça, e volta a beijá-la, dessa vez, com mais ímpeto. Ela também o acaricia vagarosamente em seu dorso,parando suas mãos no duro traseiro dele, o apertando com malícia. Ele para o beijo e sorri divertido. Era uma menina ainda, que esteve anos escondida embaixo de uma capa de dureza e amargura, e agora, começava a revelar sua personalidade dócil, alegre, travessa, e ele adorava saber que era responsável pelo início dessa mudança.

A ariana pega uma fofa esponja e a embebe com bastante sabonete líquido, fazendo uma volumosa quantidade de espuma, e a passa com suavidade por seu corpo. O virginiano junta suas mãos à dela, a esfregando, e logo ela retira suas mãos, e somente ele fica a encargo de ensaboá-la. A esfrega de um jeito lento e sensual, começando pelo pescoço, descendo pelos ombros, braços, indo à delgada cintura, subindo aos seios, os massageando com cuidado e desvelo. Ficou um bom tempo ali, até que desceu aos quadris, depois se agachou para esfregar as grossas coxas, as panturrilhas e tomando com gentileza os pés da moça, o ensaboando morosamente, fazendo a garota suspirar e gemer, pois achou aquilo bem erótico.

De baixo para cima, repetiu gradualmente o processo na outra perna, levantando-se aos poucos. Quando se viu de frente à ela, a virou de costas, e a ensaboava do mesmo jeito lento e sexy, enquanto beijava e aspirava o odor de seus molhados cabelos. Ela ria, contente por ter seu corpo sendo tocado daquele jeito. Estava adorando tudo ali, e não queria que parasse nunca.

Terminando de ensaboar a italiana, o rapaz colocou mais sabonete líquido na esponja, e a colocou nas mãos dela e disse sorrindo.

\- É a sua vez agora, linda!

Ela dá um sorriso angelical, inicia uma cadenciada carícia com a esponja macia pelo peitoral do virginiano, esfregando sensualmente, subindo pelo pescoço e depois descendo aos largos ombros, pelos fortes braços, passando ao abdômen definido, onde demorou um bom tempo naquele delicioso afazer. Depois se agachou, passou a esponja pelas pernas e panturrilhas, admirando suas perfeitas formas. Esfregou os pés do rapaz e subiu, ficando por detrás dele, ensaboando vagarosamente suas largas costas e seu traseiro firme. Morde os lábios arfante, pois estava com muito tesão ao tocá-lo, assim, tão intimamente.

Terminada sua tarefa, foram os dois juntos para baixo d'água, e ambos se ajudaram a lavarem-se. Se sentiram desejosos, e o rapaz falou compreensivo.

\- Queria te fazer minha outra vez, mas acho que ainda deve estar um pouco dolorida…

\- Sim, estou um pouco. - responde um meio acanhada - Mas… não precisamos só de sexo para ter prazer, não é? - pisca o olho com picardia.

Ele abre um amplo sorriso, entendendo perfeitamente o que ela quis dizer. Coloca seus longos dedos no botão rosado dela, e inicia uma ritmada fricção no local.

Ela arqueia o corpo, vindo um pouco pra frente, sentindo a dura masculinidade do rapaz encostar em si. Se excita e sorri marota. Teve uma maliciosa ideia, que mesmo se contorcendo de prazer, conseguiu colocar em prática: envolveu o potente órgão com sua delicada mão e começou a manipulá-lo com muita destreza.

E ficaram assim, nessa troca de ousadas carícias, sentindo um ardor inigualável invadir seus corpos. Trocaram beijos luxuriosos e quentes, enquanto se tocavam mutuamente. Estavam em êxtase, leves.

Alcançaram um lento e delicioso orgasmo quase que simultaneamente, deixando ambas as mãos lambuzadas de seus respectivos fluidos corporais.

Sorriem felizes, e se enfiam novamente embaixo da água morna, terminando ternamente aquele banho tão gostoso e especial.

Pegam a única toalha de banho que tinha no box, e começam a se enxugar com cuidado. Se olham com encantamento, com um brilho especial nos olhos. Nasceu ali, na noite que passou, um sentimento puro e verdadeiro, que não perceberam nesse momento, mas que já estava semeado em seus corações, e os fariam superar as muitas diferenças e dificuldades que estavam por vir.

Saíram de lá agarradinhos, onde voltam para o quarto, e se vestiram. Shina pôs um curto short de malha cinza mescla e uma regata azul clara que fez o indiano a olhar com atenção. Mesmo com uma roupa comum, ela era simplesmente bela, sensual.

Ela o puxa pela mão, o levando para a cozinha, o convida a sentar-se na mesa, enquanto prepara algo para o desjejum. Abre o freezer da pequena geladeira, e tira de lá um pacotinho de algo que ele não soube identificar ao certo. Coloca o que parecia bolinhos em uma forma transparente, e os leva ao microondas, programando com seus finos dedos, o tempo em que as tais coisas ficariam ali cozinhando.

Coloca água na cafeteira, troca o filtro, põe uma generosa quantidade de pó neste, e liga a máquina, que numa certa lentidão, inicia seu trabalho.

Abre um armário no alto, pega um açucareiro, duas xícaras com seus pires, os pondo na mesa. Traz manteiga, frutas e um bolo de laranja, arrumando tudo com capricho no centro da mesa que já estava devidamente forrada com uma toalha rendada. Ele a observa atento, e a acha muito esmerada em seus gestos, diferente de toda a ideia pré concebida que fazia dela.

O alarme do microondas soa e a italiana vai tirar os tais bolinhos de lá. Tinha que admitir que o cheiro que eles exalavam era muito bom, e que também possuiam um ótimo aspecto.

Os colocou no centro da mesa, e o loiro não contendo sua curiosidade, perguntou intrigado.

\- Que bolinhos são esses?

Ela sorri divertida e responde com calma.

\- Não são bolinhos. São pães-de-queijo que o Aldebaran sempre compra na lojinha de produtos brasileiros aqui em Rodório. Antes de viajar, ele me deu alguns pacotinhos.

Ele fecha um pouco o semblante. Não ficou muito contente de saber dessa amizade entre ela e o cavaleiro de Touro.

\- Vocês são muito amigos? - indaga enciumado.

\- Somos amigos e só. - sorri singela - Por um acaso achou que eu e o Deba já tivemos alguma… - falou maliciosa.

\- Não! Não achei nada disso! - disse um tanto sem graça por ela ter notado suas suspeitas - Vamos comer? Estou faminto, e você? - pergunta mudando de assunto.

\- Claro que estou! - pega um pãozinho quentinho e oferece à ele - Pega! Pode comer sem medo, é muito gostoso! Vamos! Experimente!

Ele olha receoso para o pão-de-queijo, mesmo assim decide provar. Abre bem os olhos pela surpresa agradável ao seu paladar. Achou delicioso, e logo pegou mais três e os comeu vagarosamente para apreciar o delicioso sabor.

Era engraçado que em menos de vinte e quatro horas, estava se despindo de seus preconceitos, e se abrindo para novas perspectivas. Nunca se imaginou ali, naquela casinha simples, com aquela mulher a quem julgou tão mal, tomando um delicioso café-da-manhã. Sorriu mentalmente e depois para a linda garota. Não via a hora de tê-la outra vez pra si, só que dessa vez em seu Templo, como sua esposa.

Ela também o olha e suspira alegre. Tinha uma péssima ideia dele. Para ela, e também para a maioria dos moradores do Santuário, ele era arrogante, metido, soberbo e prepotente. Mas estava vendo ali, em sua frente um rapaz bem simples. Um pouco desconfiado, mas não era nem um pouco esnobe ou coisa semelhante. Porque se sentia tão bem ao seu lado? Como será viver na 6° Casa junto à ele? Eram muitas perguntas e somente uma certeza: queria muito tentar ser feliz ao seu lado.

Depois do décimo pãozinho, algumas uvas e uma generosa fatia de bolo, o indiano terminou sua xícara de café e se deu por satisfeito. Shina não comeu nem um terço disso, porém estava igualmente saciada. Se levantam e vão para o quarto, onde se recostam na cabeceira da cama, e ficam juntinhos, assistindo à um pequeno televisor que ela tinha em seu quartinho.

Estavam contentes, envoltos em um tipo de magia difícil de entender ou explicar. Algo que acontece raramente na vida de uma pessoa, e por acaso, aconteceu com eles, os fazendo sentirem-se extasiados, plenos, completos.

Ele acarinha seus cabelos, enquanto assistia a programação da TV, quando de repente, seus olhos batem num pequeno cesto de roupas sujas que estava no canto do quarto, com a roupa de cama que a ariana havia tirado da noite anterior para trocar por outras novas. Seu olhar se fixa no lençol rosinha que continha uma mancha avermelhada: era o sangue de sua virgindade, a prova que Saori tinha lhe exigido.

A italiana percebe o olhar dele no lençol manchado, e sorri tristonha. Já imaginava o que ele estava pensando.

\- Não fique assim, Shaka! Se Atena lhe exigiu alguma prova de sua missão, não se acanhe em levar… não vou me incomodar! - diz compreensiva.

\- Eu… não queria fazer isso! Te expor desse jeito… sei que somente ela verá esse lençol, porém, mesmo assim… - ela o interrompe com um amoroso beijo, que o deixa enternecido.

\- Não se preocupe… eu entendo…

O despertador toca, e eles vêem que são oito e meia da manhã, e se dão conta de que esqueceram da reunião que Atena tinha convocado para às nove em ponto.

\- Deuses! A reunião das nove! Tinha me esquecido completamente! Se arrume rápido, e vamos ao meu Templo só para eu pôr minha armadura, e iremos juntos até lá. - fala um pouco preocupado, pois era metódico, e nunca, em toda a sua vida naquele lugar, tinha chegado atrasado à uma convocação.

Ela acaricia seu rosto, e diz calmamente.

\- Pode ir na frente, pois você é um Cavaleiro Dourado e não pode se atrasar! Eu ainda tenho algumas coisas para arrumar, e vou em seguida. Não vou demorar, prometo! - faz uma carinha inocente - Além do mais, sou só uma amazona de Prata, quem vai ligar pro meu atraso?

Shaka sorri aliviado, a beija calorosamente na boca, e fala sensualmente em seu ouvido.

\- A tarde, vou conversar com Atena, e resolver de vez nossa situação. Hoje mesmo você vem morar comigo em Virgem!

Ela acena positivamente e dá um longo selinho no rapaz, que sai apressado rumo a sua casa.

Ela olha pro cesto, caminha até este à passos lentos, e retira o lençol de lá. O olha bem, e uma ideia passa por sua mente. Com um sorriso um tanto maligno, coloca sua armadura, se perfuma, se maqueia e penteia seus cabelos. Se olha no espelho e respira fundo. Pega o lençol, o dobra cuidadosamente, e sai de sua casa com passos firmes e decididos. Iria, agora mesmo, por seu plano em prática.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No Templo principal, Saori, segurando com firmeza seu báculo, estava reunida com quase todos os seus cavaleiros, exceto a maioria dos bronzeados, que estavam quase todos levando, por enquanto, uma vida normal de estudantes universitários em Tóquio, restando somente Seiya e Ikki com essa patente no Santuário.

Sentada em seu altar, com Shion ao seu lado, ela olha para todos e percebe que Shina não está, e tem um péssimo pressentimento quanto a isso. Porém se concentra nas questões a serem tratadas, levanta-se elegantemente, e inicia a reunião.

\- Prezados cavaleiros e amazonas, eu os chamei aqui, para tratar de alguns assuntos que não são urgentes, porém são importantes e não podem ser postergados. Primeiro, gostaria de informar que o Patriarca Shion passou alguns dias da semana passada em Star Hill, e com as leituras que foram feitas por lá, mas os estudos que ele e Dohko fizeram com os papiros antigos na biblioteca, queria informar que, a partir de hoje, Kanon será o novo cavaleiro de Altar, auxiliar do Grande Mestre. Venha até aqui cavaleiro!

O geminiano avança alguns passos, e se prostra diante de divindade. O bicentenário lemuriano se aproxima deles com uma caixa de Pandora contendo a enigmática armadura de Prata. Saori toca em seu ombro, e este levanta o rosto, a fitando emocionado. Ela sorri, e fala docemente.

\- Te consagro agora cavaleiro de Prata da constelação de Altar! É uma honra para mim que um guerreiro de sua estirpe tenha finalmente uma armadura digna de sua pessoa!

\- Eu é que me sinto honrado! Obrigado por essa nova oportunidade! Não a decepcionarei, acredite! - diz com firmeza em sua voz.

\- Eu acredito! - enxuga um insistente lágrima que teimou em cair - Pode voltar ao seu lugar!

Se acalmou um pouco, e voltou ao seu pronunciamento.

\- O outro assunto, é que sentimos um cosmo hostil, e que não o identificamos ainda, oscilando perto de algumas ilhas caribenhas, e iremos mandar alguns cavaleiros para investigar a causa dessas alterações. Eu pensei bem, e decidi mandar Saga de Gêmeos, Dohko de Libra, Algol de Perseu e Misty de Lagarto para essa missão. - os quatro, de seus respectivos lugares, acenaram positivamente - Como Aldebaran está de licença para resolver alguns problemas pessoais, peço à você Ikki, que fique na casa de Touro por alguns dias. Mesmo não sendo o seu signo, sei que é suficientemente forte para substituí-lo.

\- Como quiser, Saori! - diz o bronzeado com convicção.

\- Eu queria dizer que acho absurdo um cavaleiro de Ouro estar ausente de suas obrigações, enquanto todos os outros estão aqui à postos. - disse Camus em tom de protesto.

Alguns de seus companheiros o olharam de soslaio, pois acharam desnecessário tal comentário. As amazonas olharam pra ele com indignação, incluindo Geist, que revirou os olhos de tédio, por causa da interferência nada sutil de sua parte.

Muitos olharam para Shaka, esperado que ele fosse emendar algo às reclamações do aquariano, mas ele não se alterou, e nada disse, permanecendo com uma postura firme e serena, o que era incomum, pois ele sempre era um dos que gostavam de reclamar por tudo e de tudo.

Atena, buscando paciência do recanto mais profundo de sua alma, respondeu ao Guardião de Aquário em um tom bem sério.

\- Não sei porque acha tão absurdo seu companheiro de armas estar ausente, sendo que ele, como a maioria de vocês, viveu por toda a vida como órfão, e de repente, aparece alguém dizendo que ele tem um pai falecido, dono de muitas propriedades e ações, e que é o herdeiro universal de tudo. O que acha que ele deveria fazer, cavaleiro? Sair daqui, ir ao Brasil, abrir mão da herança e voltar pra cá correndo, sem necessidade? Ou vender tudo, e ficar sem saber o que fazer com tanto dinheiro? - sorri pro francês com deboche - Ele agora tem uma grande responsabilidade! Pessoas, que são funcionários de suas propriedades, dependem de seus empregos, e tais pessoas têm famílias, e o Aldebaran não pode tomar decisões precipitadas, que venham a prejudicar terceiros. Por isso lhe dei um ano de licença, para que ele, com calma, possa resolver sua vida e o que deve fazer com sua herança! E tenho certeza de que Ikki tem plena capacidade de defender a Casa de Touro tão bem quanto qualquer um de vocês! - olha para todos seriamente - Acho que essa questão está esclarecida, ou não?

Todos meneiam a cabeça positivamente, incluindo Camus, ainda que à contragosto.

\- Voltando ao assunto anterior, peço para os que ficarem no Santuário, que pelo menos, por esses próximos dias, permaneçam em suas casas o maior tempo possível, por isso, suspendi temporariamente os treinamentos. Os cavaleiros de Prata e Sonotas farão a ronda pelo Santuário, juntamente com uma dupla de Dourados a cada turno, e reportarão à Kanon qualquer movimentação suspeita. Seiya, junto com Shion, ficaram à cargo de minha proteção no 13° Templo. - olha para as amazonas e vê que Shina não tinha aparecido ainda - Às amazonas, peço que façam uma ronda por Rodório, onde também reportarão à Kanon tudo o que considerarem estranho. - olha para June e sorri singela - Não se preocupe com seu bebê! Pedirei à uma serva que fique à sua disposição para lhe ajudar a cuidá-lo, está bem? - a amazona acena positivamente, com um sorriso de alívio nos lábios - Quero que se revezem em duplas, com turnos diurnos e noturnos. A ordem das rondas e as duplas vocês irão decidir entre si. - olha para todo o salão e não vê a esverdeada, e se irrita com o atraso desta - Por um acaso alguém sabe onde está a Shina? Ela está extremamente atrasada para a reunião e…

\- Estou aqui, Atena! - a ariana interrompe sua fala, entra com uma expressão dura em sua face, e um pano em uma de suas mãos, que coloca nas mão da jovem deusa - Acho que pediu isso à Shaka como prova do cumprimento de sua missão!

Saori fica tensa e estática, porém não muda sua expressão.

\- Do que está falando Shina? - pergunta Marin, temendo alguma sandice da parte de sua amiga.

Shina pega o lençol das mãos de Atena, que não reage, o estende diante de todos, que vêem uma mancha avermelhada quase no centro deste.

\- Esse é o sangue da minha virgindade, que foi tirada pelo cavaleiro de Virgem, por ordem direta de nossa ilustríssima deusa! - pega o pano, outra vez o dobra, o colocando novamente nas mãos de uma atônita e raivosa Saori - Pode ficar satisfeita, pois Shaka cumpriu sua missão com êxito! Seu caminho está livre para ter a exclusividade do amor de Seiya!

Continua…

**Notas Finais**

E aí, gostaram do capítulo?

Não disse que a Shina não ia deixar barato? Kkkkkkkkkkkkkk ela é fogo! Que será que vai acontecer depois disso? Aguardem...

Notaram que Shaka foi um pouquinho guloso? Esse vai ser um traço meu para a personalidade dele, pois acredito que todos temos defeitos, então o Shakito será gulosinho nessa história!

Sintam-se à vontade para comentar, opinar ou sugerir. Fico feliz quando expressam o que sentem! 


	4. As consequências

**As consequências**

Todos ficam atônitos com as palavras de Shina, e um burburinho generalizado ecoa por todo o salão.

Saori mantém sua impecável postura e se recupera com rapidez do baque dessa rasteira que a prateada amazona lhe deu. Nunca imaginou que Shina fosse inteligente o bastante para ter descoberto tudo tão rápido. Subestimou sua rival, e agora estava pagando o preço por isso, e diante de praticamente toda a sua Ordem e de Seiya, que a olhava desiludido, descrente, pois não esperava esse tipo de falseta vindo de sua amada Atena.

\- Isso é verdade Saori? - indaga o jovem japonês com a voz embargada - Me diz? - grita exasperado.

A garota de cabelos lilases não mexe um músculo. Continua com o seu olhar altivo, segurando o seu báculo com força. Não tinha como fugir de tantos olhares, então preferiu simplesmente deixar acontecer, e ver onde tudo ia dar.

\- É verdade! - Shaka se manifestou pela primeira vez nessa fatídica reunião - Atena me chamou ontem pela manhã, e me deu como incumbência a ordem que Shina acabou de citar. - se põe ao lado da italiana, a olha com cumplicidade e enlaça sua mão à dela. Se houvesse qualquer punição por parte da deusa, queria ser punido juntamente com sua esposa. Era o que ele achava justo, pois ela era a vítima dessa bizarra história, e apesar dela ter agido impulsivamente, só estava descontando toda a frustração de ter sido enganada - Comunico à todos, que à partir de hoje ela é minha legítima esposa, e, se não temos mais nenhum assunto relevante a ser tratado nessa reunião, peço licença para nos retirarmos.

Seiya fica inconsolável, e chora sem sentir. Não sabia medir ao certo o quanto gostava da esverdeada, só sabia que aquele foi um duro golpe em seu confuso coração. Olha pra Saori com muita raiva, e pensa em falar algo, porém desiste, indo para perto do casal que era o centro das atenções, e falando quase suplicante à italiana.

\- Por favor Shina, não se case com ele! Eu não me importo com o que aconteceu! Fica comigo?

Ela o olha com ternura. Por anos achou que o amou, mas era somente uma ilusão de sua parte. Depois da experiência tórrida que viveu com o virginiano, não tinha mais lugar para o Pégaso em seu coração. Somente poderia ser sua amiga, nada mais.

\- Não posso Seiya! Sempre será meu amigo e terá um lugar especial na minha vida, isso lhe garanto! Todos aqui fizemos um juramento de servir à Atena e ao bem da humanidade. Sendo assim, temos que cumprir com as regras e diretrizes que regem este lugar. E vou cumprir estritamente com o meu dever! - dá alguns passos, deixando um desolado Seiya para trás, se prostrando diante de Saori, que não muda sua face de altivez - Reafirmo aqui, diante de ti e de todos os presentes, o meu compromisso em servir-te e ajudar no que for possível na manutenção da paz mundial. - se levanta e dá novamente às mãos ao indiano - Agora se me derem licença, me retiro.

\- Que bonito! - Camus bate algumas palmas, literalmente debochando da situação - Faz todo esse alvoroço, e vai embora como se nada tivesse acontecido! Tinha, que no mínimo, sofrer uma punição exemplar, para nunca mais ousar afrontar nossa deusa dessa maneira!

Geist fica com muito ódio, e pensa em ir até lá, pra responder-lhe à altura, mas é contida por Marin e June, que se abraçam à ela pedindo calma.

Shina dá alguns passos, ficando à poucos centímetros do aquariano, e fala desafiante.

\- Vai se foder, francês idiota! Não pedi e nem preciso de sua autorização pra fazer nada! - dá às costas à ele, e tenta seguir adiante, mas tem seu braço agarrado por ele, que ia virá-la para si, quando é interrompido por Shaka e Aiolia, este último, livra a garota do forte agarre do aquariano.

\- Toque nela outra vez, e te mando de volta pro inferno sem piedade alguma! - fala o loiro com ódio em suas palavras.

\- Ficou louco Camus? - diz o leonino irritado - Que pensava em fazer?

\- Não ia agredi-la! - fala raivoso - Só ia dizer tudo o que merece escutar! É uma abusada sem respeito algum por ninguém!

Em meio a toda confusão, Saori tentava se abster daquele lugar, das falas, das brigas… queria desesperadamente sair dali, porém não poderia e nem deveria, pois foi ela quem começou com tudo isso, quando se deixou levar por maus sentimentos. Não olhava ninguém, não escutava ninguém, estava praticamente desligada de tudo, porém, alguém, em meio a tantos rostos cheios de perplexidade, lhe chamou a atenção, mais do que as vozes alteradas de Shina, Shaka, Camus e companhia. Era Angello, com seu olhar inundado de dor, decepção e incredulidade. Era um dos renegados, um dos traidores, que teve uma segunda chance como todos, e desde então, andava conforme as regras e havia mudado bastante. Era agora um dos mais fiéis e devotos cavaleiros, e ver seu rosto com aquela expressão de letargia, corroeu seu já culpado coração. Tinha que lhe explicar, tinha que lhe mostrar que não era uma bruxa como a situação lhe fazia crer. Mas deixaria isso pra depois, pois tinha que acabar com essa balbúrdia de uma vez por todas.

Voltou para o altar, e com uma batida de seu báculo no chão, emanou um forte cosmo que apaziguou os inflamados ânimos no mesmo instante. Olhou para todos com austeridade, e falou serenamente.

\- Todos os assuntos relevantes foram discutidos e devidamente resolvidos. Sendo assim, dou a reunião por encerrada! Com licença! - se retirou elegantemente aos seus aposentos, deixando Shion um pouco perdido com o que fazer a seguir, pois essa era uma situação pra lá de inusitada.

O Patriarca foi para o meio do salão, e falou com um tom determinado.

\- Todos de volta às suas casas, e nada de confusão pelas escadarias! Aos que vão sair em missão, me encontrem no Coliseu às 19:00h. Aos demais, todos rigorosamente em seus lares, só os que estão escalados farão as rondas. - suspira nervoso - Podem ir! - dá alguns passos em direção à Shaka e Shina, e fala com bastante calma - À tarde passarei no 6° Templo para falar com vocês. - vira-se e entra rapidamente em seu escritório, visivelmente chateado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Descendo as escadarias, o casal foi interceptado por Angello, que tomou Shina pelas mãos e a afastou do virginiano.

\- Você não vai a lugar nenhum com ele! Vamos pro meu Templo e darei um jeito de anular toda essa palhaçada! - falou com um tom ríspido.

Ela suavemente separou suas mãos das de seu irmão, e falou com calma e pausadamente.

\- Meu lugar é ao lado dele, Angello! Essa situação não pode ser revertida, além do mais, vou cumprir meu dever… sinto muito…

\- Cumprir seu dever para com uma deusa que quis te ver pelas costas? - sorri debochado e revoltado ao mesmo tempo, enquanto as outras três amazonas se aproximam boquiabertas com o que ele acabava de dizer - Acha mesmo que será feliz com esse babaca? Que se acha melhor do que nós, que somos cavaleiros de Ouro como ele, que dirá você, que é uma amazona de prata! Te tratará como lixo, depois de se cansar da "novidade".- faz aspas com o dedo, ironizando a esverdeada.

Shaka fica irritado com o que o italiano disse, e dá alguns passos em sua direção, porém é contido por Aiolia, que com um duro olhar, pede que se acalme, para que os irmãos possam se resolver entre eles.

Shina engole o choro por escutar palavras tão duras de seu fratello, e responde com a voz um tanto emocionada.

\- Não tenho ideia de como será o meu futuro, mas quero tentar… - soluça um pouco - Ao menos tentar ser feliz, como uma garota normal da minha idade. Não me deseje mal, Angello… eu aprendi a te amar como meu irmão, e quero amar o Shaka como meu marido, já que tem de ser assim! - pega a mão de Mask e a de Geist, e traz pra perto de seu peito - Eu só peço que não julguem tão duramente a Saori. Não fui, nem sou nenhuma santa e tampouco vocês. Já erramos muito, prejudicamos pessoas, tudo por dever, e por interesses pessoais.Não podemos apedrejá-la sem entender suas razões.

\- Então você a perdoa? - perguntou Geist confusa.

\- Eu… a entendo. Estava com ciúmes e agiu de cabeça quente… não estou preparada para perdoá-la ainda, mas não a julgo, e peço para que façam o mesmo!

Angello retira sua mão e desce as escadarias sem olhar pra traz. Shina o olha com profunda tristeza, mas daria o tempo que ele precisasse para conseguir digerir essa situação.

As irmãs se olham e se abraçam com muito amor. Eram unidas desde sempre, e depois que Geist voltou, junto com todos os caídos, estreitaram ainda mais esse laço, que era mais do que simplesmente sangue, era um amor que vinha da alma.

Quebraram devagar o carinhoso contato, e a mais velha foi abraçada por June e Marin, e assim permaneceram por um bom tempo. Enquanto isso, a morena deu um abraço em Shaka, ato que o pegou literalmente de surpresa, pois não esperava nenhuma demonstração amigável da parte da família de Shina. Ficou abraçada à ele por algum tempo, e falou baixinho perto de seu ouvido.

\- Promete que vai fazê-la feliz? Estou torcendo muito pra vocês darem certo!

Ele a olha, e vê a pureza de suas palavras, que eram tão cristalinas quanto os seus orbes azuis marejados d'água. Dá um singelo beijo na testa da mais nova, e fala com um terno sorriso.

\- Eu prometo… farei de tudo para que sejamos felizes, acredite!

\- Eu acredito! - se afasta devagar, e vê o casal descer de mãos dadas, as longas escadarias, rumo à uma nova vida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Em seus aposentos, Saori chora compulsivamente, jogada no chão, entre a luxuosa king-size e o criado-mudo. Estava destruída, desmoralizada, e se sentia completamente indigna. Porque havia se deixado levar por um sentimento tão mesquinho como o ciúme? Porque fez isso com Shina e Seiya? Ainda meteu Shaka no meio de toda essa confusão, onde ele não tinha absolutamente nada haver com isso! Deuses! Como errou! Agiu com leviandade e agora pagaria seu preço. E como pagaria…

No alto de suas reflexões, escutou a porta ser abruptamente aberta com um forte chute e se assustou. Olhou para a direção do barulho, e viu um despedaçado Seiya, que chegou bem perto dela, se agachou, a tomou pelos ombros, a sacudindo com fúria em seus olhos, enquanto gritava com desespero em sua voz.

\- Tem noção do que fez? Como pôde brincar assim com nossas vidas? Tinha tanto medo dela assim, que teve que apelar pra algo tão baixo? Fala Saori!

\- Sim! - grita numa mistura de alívio e frustração - Eu tinha medo dela, dos sentimentos que ela despertava em você! Sempre me viu como algo inalcançável, improvável! Seu amor por mim, não é o mesmo que sente por ela! Você ama o seu corpo, sua sensualidade, sua beleza despretensiosa, o jeito destemido dela! A mim você só ama porque sou sua deusa, porque tem que me proteger... porque pareço um bibelô: lindo, porém frágil! Em resumo, o que sente por mim é adoração, e não amor! - termina de falar soluçando muito.

\- E por isso você resolveu decidir por mim o que devo ou não sentir por ti? - sorriu irônico - Tirou ela da jogada achando que meus sentimentos iriam mudar de uma hora para outra? Você é muito ingênua… não se pode mudar os sentimentos alheios! Eu te adorava e te amava, estava indeciso, justamente por tudo que disse, mas essa decisão só caberia à mim, e a você, somente caberia respeitá-la, seja ela qual fosse! - se levanta, vai até a porta e sai por alguns instantes. Quando volta, traz consigo sua caixa de Pandora, e a põe no chão.

\- Quero te dizer que serei sempre seu cavaleiro e protetor, mas, que à partir de hoje, somente porei meus pés em seu Santuário quando realmente precisar de mim. Quando, a humanidade estiver realmente em perigo. Fora isso, nunca mais quero olhar pra essa sua cara…

\- Seiya… - interrompe a jovem se levantando lentamente - Não pode me deixar! Eu te amo!

\- Mas eu te odeio! Tenho nojo de você! - grita num rompante de cólera.

\- Basta! - uma voz firme se faz ecoar pelo quarto. Era Ikki, que se aproxima da menina e se abraça à ela - Já disse tudo o que queria, deixa ela em paz!

\- Paz… duvido que um dia consiga ter… - diz sarcástico, virando-se e saindo sem dar um olhar sequer para ela.

\- Seiya! Volte! Não se vá… eu te amo! - chora desolada, e é confortada pelo belo bronzeado, que a aperta em seus braços e beija seus cabelos com carinho.

\- Shiiiii… shiiii… não chore! Tudo vai passar! Dê tempo ao tempo… não se desespere desse jeito. Estarei contigo… eu juro.

\- Não me acha horrível, como os demais?

\- Não! Já fui um cara muito mal, esqueceu? - pisca e sorri - Não sou ninguém pra te julgar. Eu… - hesita em dizer - Te amo, como amo ao Shun, e não quero te ver sofrer. Todos os nossos atos têm consequências, e cedo ou tarde, a conta virá pra você, porém, não se martirize. Eu errei, e muitos aqui também, o importante mesmo é o arrependimento. Está arrependida?

\- Não sei dizer ao certo… sinto que fiz o que tinha que ser feito, mas no fundo sei que errei… e muito…

O azulado beija ternamente sua testa e fala com um tom bem ameno.

\- Está no caminho certo! Com o tempo, tudo irá se ajeitar… vou trazer algo para comermos - a coloca na cama, a recostando na cabeceira - Me espere aqui e nada de chorar, entendeu? - sorri divertido.

Ela esboça um sorriso tímido enquanto o vê saindo pela porta. Suspira fundo, e lágrimas silenciosas caem sem que sinta.

Ikki tinha razão: tinha muito do que se arrepender.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No Templo de Capricórnio, June entra em seu quarto visivelmente triste e decepcionada. Não esperava algo dessa natureza vindo de Saori, e justo contra uma de suas guerreiras. Estava muito preocupada com Shina. Era sua amiga, e tinha lá suas dúvidas de que o pedante cavaleiro de Virgem a faria feliz.

Tirou sua armadura, suas roupas, e foi para o banheiro da enorme suíte, onde tomou um demorado e relaxante banho. Terminado este, foi ao closet e colocou um vestido leve de alças, e foi para o quarto de seu bebê, que dormia tranquilo em seu berço, enquanto uma serva o vigiava sentada numa confortável poltrona. Se aproxima da senhora, que tirava um cochilo, toca de leve seu ombro, e fala amavelmente.

\- A senhora já pode ir. Muito obrigada por cuidar do Miguel!

\- Não tem o que agradecer, menina! Precisando, é só chamar!

\- Eu sei, dona Soraia… eu sei! Até mais!

\- Até mais, minha filha!

A gentil senhora se retira, e a loira olha seu bebezinho dormindo. Suspira com um largo sorriso no rosto. Era seu bem mais precioso, seu pequeno homenzinho. Estava distraída com seus ternos pensamentos, quando sente ser abraçada por trás, e o alento quente de seu homem bater em sua nuca. Se vira devagar, e dá de cara com o sorriso perfeito de Shura, que a beija com devoção.

Separam-se lentamente e ela o abraça um pouco tristonha. Ele nota a bela face da Camaleoa cheia de melancolia, e fala serenamente.

\- Sei que está preocupada com sua amiga, mas garanto que eles vão se entender.

\- Como pode ter tanta certeza? - indaga curiosa.

\- Porque conosco aconteceu quase o mesmo, e hoje em dia, nós nos amamos! - sela docemente seus lábios aos dela.

Ela sorri francamente, e fica pensativa. O capricorniano e ela haviam começado seus encontros há mais de dois anos atrás, e foi ele seu primeiro e único homem. Porém, tudo isso começou porque queria esquecer Shun, seu amor de infância, que, um belo dia, lhe disse com todas as letras, que só a via como amiga. Decepcionada, decidiu esquecê-lo de qualquer maneira, e o sedutor espanhol foi a opção perfeita, pois já estava interessado nela, e vez ou outra a convidava para sair. Fazer sexo com Shura era algo único, ímpar, mas não o amava, por isso, quando descobriu que estava grávida, se desesperou. Ficou desolada por ser obrigada a casar contra a sua vontade, e a dele também, diga-se de passagem. Mas, o tempo foi passando, e com a convivência, descobriram que suas afinidades iam além de um ótimo sexo: eles tinham gostos parecidos, eram pacientes, se respeitavam, e ele era sempre carinhoso e esforçado. Isso amoleceu seu endurecido coração, fazendo com que ela o enxergasse com outros olhos. Durante a gestação, estava sempre preocupado e atento. Fazia todas as suas vontades, realizava seus mais loucos desejos de grávida, e velava seu sono nos últimos meses de gestação, com medo de que algo de mal lhe passasse. Quando deu por si, estava apaixonada por aquele homem tão gentil e especial. O amava, e quando o pequeno Miguel nasceu, não se lembrava, nem por um breve instante, de que um dia amou o cavaleiro de Andrômeda com tanto afinco. Quando pegou aquele ser tão frágil em seus braços, e que era tão igual ao pai, com exceção de seus brilhantes olhinhos azuis, não teve dúvidas de que sua vida e a do capricorniano eram uma só. Eram agora uma família, e seu amor e dedicação seriam para os dois homens de sua vida: seu hijto Miguel e seu amado Shura.

O espanhol também se põe a pensar. Era orgulhoso e soberbo, e quando viu June pela primeira vez no Santuário, há uns quatro, cinco anos atrás, colocou na cabeça que a teria de qualquer maneira. O que atrapalhava as suas tentativa de conquistá-la, era o amor quase obsessivo que ela nutria pelo esquálido Shun. Passaram-se mais uns anos, e por algumas vezes a chamou para sair, mas a resposta era sempre negativa. Porém, não desistiu facilmente, e viu sua oportunidade chegar quando ela e o japonês tiveram uma briga feia. June estava desiludida, e ele ofereceu seu apoio. E foi nesse dia que fizeram amor pela primeira vez. Foi algo intenso, ardente, que o encantou instantaneamente. Começaram a se encontrar seguidamente, e fazer sexo com ela era arrebatador, sublime. Não a amava, mas sentia-se apegado à ela. Quando lhe disse que estava grávida, ficou sem chão. Mas não fugiu de suas responsabilidades, e aceitou a imposição da lei para se casarem. À princípio, achou que não daria certo, visto que a ela também se incomodou com modo como foram forçados a conviver, porém, a via sempre com um iluminado sorriso no rosto, se doando ao máximo para que tudo desse certo, sempre cedendo em pequenas coisas e delicada ao expor seus anseios. Quando sua barriga começou a crescer, passou a ajudá-la ainda mais no que precisava. Acariciava seu ventre e se emocionava ao sentir seu bebezinho mexer-se serelepe ali dentro, e admirava seu angelical rosto enquanto ela conseguia dormir pouquíssimas horas de sono na reta final da gravidez. Chegou a uma conclusão: estava rendido, perdidamente apaixonado pela linda amazona de Camaleão. O nascimento de Miguel, só veio confirmar o que estava mais do que óbvio: que a amava. Eles eram o seu presente e futuro, e que já não era só neste mundo. Tinha, enfim, uma família.

Se olham fixamente, e ele acaricia seu rosto. Beija singelamente os doces e rosados lábios da etíope, e diz convicto.

\- Não sei o que se passou na cabeça da Saori pra fazer o que fez, mas creio, que mesmo se valendo dos meios errados, ela,no fundo, sabia o que estava fazendo. Sei que Shaka é prepotente, e que ao seu ver, ele vai fazer a Cobra infeliz, mas, se você puxar pela memória, eu era tão arrogante quanto ele. Eu quis mudar, fiz todo o possível para nos acertarmos como casal, e meus esforços foram recompensados, pois você também quis o mesmo. Eles terão que fazer sacrifícios, concessões… um esforço conjunto e diário. Tenho certeza que irão se acertar, pois Shaka, apesar de todos os pesares, é um cara correto. E Shina… você a conhece melhor do que eu. - sorri de canto - É valente, determinada. Fará de tudo para viverem bem, e conseguirá. Tenha fé querida!

\- Você é tão otimista, cariño! Por isso te amo tanto!

\- Yo también te amo, nena! - a beija com desejo, descendo seus molhados beijos pelo alvo pescoço, pelos ombros, indo ao vale dos seios, à mostra pelo generoso decote do vestido.

Estavam excitados e sedentos um pelo corpo do outro, trocando carícias ousadas, quando escutam o chorinho do fofo bebê. Param o que estavam fazendo, e sorriem para a criança, que estava sentada no berço, chorando fraquinho, esfregando os olhinhos sonolento, porém, faminto.

Shura o pega no colo, e o levanta até a altura de seu rosto, e faz barulhos com a boca na barriguinha do neném, que ri às gargalhadas.

June os olha e sorri. Desejava à sua amiga esverdeada a mesma sorte que ela teve de se apaixonar por seu marido, e ser feliz ao lado dele. E quem sabe, ter uma grande e feliz família.

Sai de seus pensamentos, e pega com cuidado o seu pequeno tesouro, senta-se na poltrona, abaixa as alças de seu vestido, deixando exposto seu róseo seio. Coloca seu filhinho com a boquinha posicionada em frente ao duro bico, e ele começa a sugá-lo com força.

\- Ele estava mesmo com fome! - diz Shura sorrindo, sentado no braço da poltrona. Olha aquela linda cena e se enterneceu. Nunca abriria mão da felicidade de ter sua família - Amo vocês!

\- Também amamos você!

Se beijam calmamente e com muito amor. Eram felizes, e desejavam de todo o coração que o mais novo casal pudesse desfrutar também dessa imensa alegria que era amar de verdade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Geist demorou a descer as escadarias das 12 Casas. Ficou um bom tempo parada no jardim da Casa de Peixes, onde Afrodite em silêncio, acariciava suas longas madeixas negras.

Desde que voltaram à vida, Afrodite e Mu se tornaram dois grandes amigos para ela, e tinha muito carinho por eles. Eram bons rapazes, gentis e educados, bem ao contrário dela, que era rude e muitas vezes grosseira. Esse jeito deles a encantava, e queria seguir mais exemplos positivos, se portando melhor com as outras pessoas.

Saiu de sua divagação, quando o pisciano beijou sua testa, e foi andando em direção ao 13° Templo. Ele e Mu, que o estava esperando na saída de sua casa, fariam a ronda à partir de meio dia, e só voltariam à noite. Acenou para os dois cavaleiros se despedindo destes, e voltou a descer os muitos degraus, rumo à Casa de Leão, onde iria ficar um pouco com Marin e Aiolia, pois, nesse momento, o que menos queria, era ficar sozinha.

Na área de passagem da Casa de Aquário, sentiu frio devido à baixíssima temperatura que fazia ali. Apressou o passo, querendo sair rapidamente de lá, mas parou em seco ao ouvir a voz do gélido aquariano.

\- Ora, ora, quem está passando sorrateira… a igualmente abusada irmã da Cobra. Que faz por aqui?

\- Não que eu tenha que te explicar alguma coisa, mas, se você não se lembra, isso aqui é uma área comum, uma passagem para uso de todos os moradores desse lugar. Seus aposentos privativos são lá dentro, e, que nem em sonho, eu quero ter o desprazer de adentrar neles. Pode ficar tranquilo! - suspira entediada - Agora, se me der licença…

Ele ri anasaladamente e chega um pouco mais perto dela, que dá dois passos para trás e encosta em uma das pilastras que haviam ali.

\- Não adianta andar com Afrodite e achar que da noite para o dia irá adquirir uma educação a qual nunca possuiu. Somente está se iludindo e perdendo o seu tempo. - falou com a voz carregada de deboche.

\- Se eu perco meu tempo ou não, é problema meu! Não tem nada com isso! - responde altiva, porém sem alterar o tom de voz - Melhor do que você, que perde seu tempo remoendo o ódio que tem pela pobre da Fler, que na sua cabeça doente, roubou o seu melhor amigo. Coitadinho… sabia que muita gente por aqui duvida de sua masculinidade por causa disso? Por você se doer tanto por causa de outro homem?

Bingo! Acertou na ferida do francês, que geralmente não ligava para nada do que falassem de sua pessoa, mas esse assunto, realmente, o tirava do sério.

Fechou perigosamente o semblante, a prensou contra a coluna, segurando fortemente seus braços. Ela geme dolorida, e tenta se soltar em vão. Ele a olha com ódio e fala com igual sentimento.

\- Vamos ver se agora irá duvidar da minha masculinidade. - toma a avermelhada boca com um beijo voraz e exigente, que deixa a morena atônita, sem saber o que fazer.

Ele estava raivoso, irritadiço. Queria intimidá-la, fazê-la se arrepender do que insinuou. Mas, ao beijar os lábios da garota, sentiu seu corpo arrepiar por inteiro. Agora, só queria que ela abrisse a boca, para poder tocar sua língua, e sentir o sabor que vinha dela.

Ela, ainda surpresa por essa ousadia da parte dele, sente um estranho calor em seu corpo, e uma gostosa sensação que não sabia ao certo explicar. Por fim, abre a boca, dando passagem a feroz língua do francês.

Ele se delicia com o doce sabor da calorosa língua da italiana, que praticamente sucumbe ante a esse beijo tão delicioso.

Se separam por falta de ar, e ela está atordoada com o inesperado ato dele e das diferentes sensações que teve.

Ele se sente igual, porém sua experiência e malícia falam mais alto que a pureza daquele momento. Ele muda a expressão de seu rosto bruscamente, e fala sarcástico.

\- Você é tão vulgar e oferecida como a grosseira da sua irmã. Não me admira que também haja boatos sobre a sua estadia na Ilha do Espectro com aqueles três tipos e… - não terminou de falar pois foi nocauteado com um potente soco da amazona, quase indo literalmente ao chão.

\- Nunca mais ouse falar de mim ou da minha irmã, infelice! Não se atreva nunca mais a encostar em mim! - sai a passos rápidos dali, se sentindo horrível por tudo o que o aquariano lhe disse.

Ele levanta-se com dificuldade e altamente intrigado. "Como ela pode me pegar de surpresa? É só uma amazona sem constelação! Não tem o cosmo desenvolvido à esse ponto! Diabos!"

Com a mão no queixo, dirigia-se para o interior de sua casa, quando ouviu uma voz bem conhecida lhe chamar a atenção.

\- Tsc, tsc, tsc, tsc… não acha meio ridículo da sua parte ficar amedrontando garotinhas por aí? - diz Milo com ironia - Um cara da sua idade não deveria fazer esse tipo de coisa! Fica muito feio pra você, ainda mais tomando esse soco bem dado que ela acabou de te acertar!

\- Ela é uma imbecil, assim como você, que se deixou levar pela conversa mole da Hilda, que praticamente te obrigou a casar com a irmãzinha dela, sendo que você nunca a amou, nem nunca vai amar. - fala seco e amargurado.

\- O que você sabe sobre amor? Que sabe sobre os meus sentimentos por Fler? Se eu me casei com ela é porque a amo, e não porque fui obrigado! Nunca te dei o direito de se meter desse jeito na minha vida! - grita exasperado.

\- Éramos amigos e você se afastou por causa dela.

\- Foi você quem se afastou de mim… a Fler nunca se incomodou com a nossa amizade. - fala sentido.

\- Não quero ser amigo de quem não sabe se impor. De quem aceita tudo que lhe empurram pela goela abaixo.

\- Uma pena! Fique com seu ressentimento bobo, que eu vou pra minha casa, ficar com a minha esposa. - vira-se e vai embora para seu Templo.

O que Milo não imaginava, é que a asgardiana, que foi atrás dele temendo uma das muitas confusões que já aconteceram entre os dois, escutou justamente a parte da conversa onde Camus gritou que seu marido nunca a amou. Ela sentiu seu coração se quebrar, e não ficou para escutar o restante da discussão, indo desesperada, aos prantos pra sua casa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na 6°Casa, Shaka e Shina chegaram em silêncio. Ela olha a luxuosa sala, os móveis, alguns tradicionais, outros no estilo indiano, ornados com muitas almofadas coloridas, cortinas esvoaçantes, e muitos enfeites lindos e finos. Era tudo muito bonito, e seus olhos vibravam com o colorido e o bom gosto com que tudo estava arrumado.

Sai de seu momentâneo encantamento, e senta-se em uma das poltronas. O loiro pegou um pequeno banquinho, o colocou de frente para ela, segurou suas mãos, e falou pausadamente.

\- Precisamos conversar…

Continua…

Notas Finais

E aí pessoal? O que acharam?

Gostaria de esclarecer alguns pontos desse capítulo.  
1º - O fato de Saori não ter reagido à rasteira que Shina lhe deu, foi pelo simples fato de que ela não teria muito o que dizer ou argumentar em sua defesa. Então, preferiu ficar calada, visto que no Japão, onde foi educada, não se tem a cultura de resolver nenhum tipo de conflito na base da pancada. Ficar calada às vezes é melhor saída pra certas situações.  
2º - O objetivo da Shina com tudo isso, nunca foi entrar em um conflito direto e corporal com a Saori, até porque, pelo fato da última ser uma deusa e estar cercada de seus fiéis cavaleiros, estaria em uma absurda desvantagem, e burra é uma coisa que a Cobra não é kkkkkkkkkk. O que ela queria, ela conseguiu, que foi desmoralizar a deusa mimada, e deixá-la sem argumentos convincentes para a sua defesa, ainda mais com a confirmação de Shaka em seu favor.  
3º Quanto à Camus, esse jeito de agir da parte dele já foi meio que explicado no fim do capítulo, sendo que ele ainda vai mostrar mais de seu lado amargurado e rancoroso. Por muitas vezes, pessoas boas, quando rompem uma amizade ou um relacionamento, passam por esse tipo de transição, se tornando por vezes arredias, a anti-sociais. Porém, na maioria dos casos, tudo volta ao normal com o tempo. Será que com Camus vai acontecer o mesmo? Veremos…  
4º O fato de Geist ter acertado um belo soco em Camus também tem uma explicação que será dada ao longo da trama.

Espero de todo o coração que tenham gostado do capítulo, e que a trama esteja agradando!

Fiquem à vontade para darem suas sinceras opiniões, sugestões, e para tirarem quaisquer dúvidas sobre a história, ok?

No mais, mil beijos, e até quinta!


	5. Um duplo esforço

Um duplo esforço

Shina abaixa a cabeça um pouco constrangida com o que fez. Ele levanta seu queixo delicadamente com a ponta de seus dedos, e fala tranquilo.

\- Entendo os seus motivos para ter feito o que fez, mas quero que me fale o verdadeiro porquê de tudo isso.

Ela suspira resignada, seus olhos se entristecem, e fala com a voz trêmula.

\- Eu só queria que ela se sentisse como eu me senti com toda essa história: enganada, humilhada, passada pra trás sem nenhuma consideração…

O indiano a olha fixamente e responde compreensivo.

\- Eu te entendo… quero que saiba que vou te apoiar e estar junto a ti, seja qual for a atitude que Saori tomar contra você. Se é que irá fazer algo, o que, sinceramente, é o que espero. Você já foi punida o suficiente, e eu como seu marido, estarei ao seu lado. Pode confiar!

Ela o olha com doçura. Ele sempre foi tão arrogante e soberbo… agora estava mostrando um lado que ela jamais imaginou que possuísse. Gentil, cavalheiro, entregue. Estava gostando de ao menos, uma vez na vida, ser tratada como uma mulher. De ser protegida, de ser compreendida. Porém, lembrou-se do que Angello falou, e novamente ficou tristonha, e o loiro, muito atento, percebeu logo a repentina mudança.

\- O que houve Shina?

\- O que Angello disse… me acha mesmo inferior?

Ele abaixa a cabeça envergonhado, e a esverdeada aperta forte as suas mãos, falando baixinho.

\- Não se culpe por isso! Eu também sempre fui prepotente, nunca aceitei ajuda de ninguém… fui muito ruim no passado, principalmente com Marin, a quem durante anos persegui e humilhei por me achar superior. Com o passar do tempo, vi que sozinha eu não era nada… precisava de amigos, de carinho… necessitava desafogar toda a frustração que sentia por esse "amor" não correspondido por Seiya. Enfim… baixei minha guarda, e deixei o melhor de mim aflorar. Me aproximei da Marin, da June, do Aiolia, do meu fratello Angello, da Minu e da Eire, que são tão diferentes de mim - sorri um pouco mais relaxada - Sei que contigo acontecerá o mesmo, é só uma questão de abrir seu coração para os novos sentimentos e sensações que virão daqui por diante. Consegue me entender?

Ele volta a olhá-la e esboça um sorriso, maneando positivamente com a cabeça. Ela o abraça e ficam assim por um bom tempo.

\- Por isso me disse mais cedo que ninguém se importaria com seu atraso por ser só uma amazona de Prata… sabia que por meu pensamento preconceituoso não iria atrapalhar seus planos? - indaga ele com curiosidade.

\- Sim… - responde sem rodeios.

\- Como soube tão rápido que foi Atena quem me mandou até você?

Ela respira fundo, e fala sentida.

\- Ontem pela manhã, eu estava mais uma vez me esquivando das investidas de Seiya, porque, por mais que eu ainda sentisse algo por ele, estava decidida a tirá-lo do meu peito. Quando ele confessou que me amava e também a Saori, por um milésimo de segundo, consegui perceber seu cosmo divino. Sei que ela o ocultou bem, porque tem poder de sobra pra isso, mas, talvez pelo impacto das palavras dele, ela tenha se descuidado um pouco, por isso eu o senti. Sabia que ela não ia ficar parada, que iria agir. Afinal de contas, também é mulher, e não ficaria esperando sem nada fazer. Só não imaginava esse tipo de atitude tão autoritária da parte dela. E te envolver nessa história toda. Eu… sinto muito…

\- Não sinta… - beija sua boca com carinho, sentindo o doce sabor que vem dela. Quebra aos poucos o contato, e fala convicto - Nessa noite vivemos algo especial, único. Nunca senti algo tão forte por uma mulher, como o que senti por ti. Se você se esforçou para ser alguém melhor, também farei o mesmo! Eu prometo que farei o meu melhor…

\- Eu também… - ele a levanta, e depois a senta em seu colo. A beija languidamente e a abraça com todo o carinho.

Seu corpo estremeceu. Porque ela mexia tanto com ele? Porque se sentia tão seguro e tão perdido ao mesmo tempo. Era tudo muito contraditório. Será que estava apaixonado? Não era possível! Tudo estava acontecendo muito rápido, e isso o deixava intrigado. Sempre tinha o controle da situação e gostava disso, mas não conseguia entender seus sentimentos, e não tinha parâmetros para medi-los, já que em toda a sua vida, jamais havia se apaixonado. Sempre foi autosuficiente, e nunca havia dado vazão às suas emoções. Agora sentia necessidade de ter carinho e retribuir esse gostoso sentimento.

Ela sente um calor gostoso em seu corpo. Seu beijo era excitante, viciante. Queria mais daquela libidinosa sensação, queria voltar a senti-lo dentro de si.

Se afastam arfantes, e ele acaricia seu rosto. Ela fecha os olhos, apreciando o singelo contato. Ele dá alguns selinhos em seus rosados lábios, e se levanta com ela, onde caminham em direção à cozinha.

Na elegante mesa da copa, a italiana vê um verdadeiro banquete arrumado em cima desta. Ficou boquiaberta com a quantidade dos mais variados pratos, e presumiu pelo aspecto dos alimentos, que se tratava de comidas vegetarianas.

O indiano puxou uma cadeira para ela sentar-se, e ela agradeceu a gentileza. Sentou-se ao seu lado, e falou normalmente.

\- Como deve ter notado, sou vegetariano, e como tudo isso aconteceu tão repentinamente, eu não tive tempo de perguntar sobre seus gostos e preferências. Dei ordem à Lara, minha serva pessoal, para que preparasse o que mais gosto de comer. Espero que aprecie, pois são pratos de sabor muito leve e agradável. Mais tarde, pedirei à ela que anote tudo o que você gosta, e a mandarei à Rodório para comprar o que precise. Tudo bem pra você?

\- Claro… eu agradeço a preocupação. - diz encabulada. Não estava acostumada a ter tanta atenção.

\- Vamos comer então? - indaga animado.

\- Sim, vamos!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na 8° Casa, Milo entra em sua sala um pouco chateado por mais uma discussão que teve com Camus. Era seu amigo, mas exagerava muito em seu pessimismo. E a implicância com Fler já beirava o ridículo.

Ficou pensando em como tudo isso começou, há cerca de um ano e meio, quando a loira foi passar uma temporada no Santuário para fazer companhia à Saori. No instante em que bateu os olhos nela, se apaixonou à primeira vista. Ela era linda, tinha uma aura angelical, e seu jeito meigo o encantou de imediato. Logo fez amizade e a levava para alguns passeios pelo Santuário, por Rodório ou pela capital. Se divertia ao lado dela, assistindo à filmes ou simplesmente jogando PlayStation em sua casa. Virava literalmente um menino ao seu lado, e se esquecia completamente da vida boêmia que levava em companhia de seu melhor amigo. Quando se deu conta, já estava confessando seu amor à ela, que radiante, o beijou ardentemente e aceitou ser sua namorada. Quando Hilda ficou sabendo do namoro dos dois, ficou extremamente preocupada com sua ingênua irmã, pois Milo não tinha uma fama muito boa, apesar de que a maioria das histórias escabrosas acerca dele, eram pura invenção ou especulação. Porém a sacerdotisa asgardiana não quis averiguar a verdade dos fatos, e teve logo uma conversa direta e franca com ele: se amava Fler como afirmava, que assumisse então um compromisso. Ele aceitou não por uma imposição, e sim porque viu a oportunidade de ficar para todo o sempre com a mulher que mexeu tão fortemente com seus conceitos e convicções, e contando ainda com as bênçãos de sua impositiva irmã. Em poucos meses, se casou em uma cerimônia simples, porém memorável. Sua única tristeza nesse dia, foi a ausência de seu amigo, que não compareceu ao casamento por não entender seus sentimentos, pois achou que ele cedeu à pressão de Hilda, casando-se contra a sua vontade. Sua lua-de-mel foi perfeita. Fler era virgem, e ele sentiu-se feliz e realizado por fazê-la mulher em sua plenitude. Desde então, viviam a felicidade típica dos recém-casados, e quase não havia atritos entre eles. Ela era doce e compressiva, além de ser fogosa e intensa na cama. Não se cansava de admirá-la em seu jeito simples e sereno de ser. A amava com todo o seu coração.

Ainda distraído, indo em direção à sua suíte, escutou um convulsivo choro, e correu até lá preocupado com o que aconteceu com sua adorada esposa. Entrou apressado e a viu deitada na enorme king-size, virada de bruços e aos prantos. Parecia estar chorando há tempos, pois sua aparência era de puro cansaço.

Ele se aproxima, senta devagar ao seu lado, e beija suas encaracoladas madeixas loiras. Acaricia seu lindo rosto com ternura, e sutilmente o vira pra si, e pergunta serenamente.

\- Porque está desse jeito? O que aconteceu?

\- Você não me ama… Hilda te obrigou a casar comigo… você não queria e… me sinto culpada por estragar sua vida!

O escorpiano segurou sua vontade de subir ao Templo de Aquário e esmurrar a cara de Camus até não poder mais. Maldito francês teimoso, que repetia sempre as mesmas merdas por aí, ao ponto de chegar aos ouvidos de Fler! (não imaginou que ela tivesse escutado sua última briga com ele).

A levantou devagar pelas mãos, sentando-a na cama de frente pra ele, e falou pausadamente.

\- Eu não sei o que foi que ouviu por aí e nem quem foi que disse tamanha asneira, só quero que olhe nos meus olhos, e veja o amor que tenho por ti! Mais do que palavras, que podem ser vãs ou carregadas de mentiras, quero que enxergue meu mais puro sentimento, o que vem da alma. O olhar de uma pessoa dificilmente consegue sustentar o engano por muito tempo, e quero que veja que estou aqui, de coração aberto, dizendo à você o quanto eu te amo, o quanto te adoro, e o quanto te desejo… - a beija com loucura, e ela retribui arfante a essa investida tão apaixonada de seu amado.

Se afastam ofegantes, e ela fala ainda chorosa.

\- Me perdoe Milo! Eu… não deveria ter ido atrás de você… queria evitar mais uma briga sua com o Camus e acabei escutando o que não queria, e fiquei tão atordoada, que desci feito uma louca e…

\- Shiii, shiii… não faz mal! - interrompe ele com um longo selinho - Eu te amo! Nunca duvide disso… Camus só está ressentido, mas isso passa. Não tem que dar ouvidos à ele, ok?

\- Sim…- responde cabisbaixa.

\- Você é tão bonita… delicada, gentil… tão diferente de mim. - a abraça com muita ternura - Agora, vamos nos animar, e tomar um delicioso sorvete de creme com calda de morangos! - dá a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

\- Pode ser calda de chocolate? - pisca um dos olhos travessa.

\- Tudo o que você quiser, princesa! - a pega no colo, e vão felizes para a cozinha, com todos os mal entendidos esclarecidos, e as dúvidas devidamente dissipadas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Geist chega ao Templo de Leão ainda atônita com o que aconteceu. Estava aérea, só não sabia se pelo beijo dado pelo aquariano, ou pelas ofensas que recebeu dele depois disso.

Aiolia, que treinava um pouco de artes marciais nos fundos de sua casa, pois precisava espairecer depois de tamanha decepção com Saori, viu a amazona chegando, e estranhou muito sua apatia, pois viu como ela tinha aceito relativamente bem a decisão de sua irmã. Chegou perto dela e tocou seu ombro, e foi o que bastou para ela chorar profusamente, e abraçar-se à ele com muita força.

Ele acaricia seus negros cabelos, a consolando, enquanto chamava Marin via cosmo. A ruiva rapidamente chega, e pede ao leonino para levá-la para o quarto de hóspedes, onde poderiam conversar mais à vontade. O loiro faz o que sua esposa pede, dando um beijo na testa da italiana, e um longo selinho nos lábios de sua adorada Águia, deixando-as sozinhas, para conversarem tranquilamente.

A pisciana fez um leve carinho no rosto da mais nova, e perguntou num tom bem paciente.

\- Me diz o que aconteceu? Porque está assim?

\- Eu… o Camus… ele... - hesita nervosa.

\- O que tem o Camus com tudo isso? Pode falar…

A italiana respira fundo, e conta entre muitos soluços e um sentido choro, o que se passou na 11° Casa.

Marin se revolta com o abuso de Camus. Fica indignada por ele ter feito algo tão reprovável com uma menina tão tranquila quanto Geist. Sim, tranquila, pois desde que teve uma nova chance de viver, se esforçava muito em melhorar seu jeito de ser e agir. Procurava ser obediente aos seus superiores, não arrumava mais confusões e sempre estava atenta aos treinamentos e solícita a realizar as tarefas designadas para ela dentro do Santuário.

A japonesa deu um tranquilizante à Geist, e a deitou na confortável cama. Esperou que ela pegasse no sono, o que não demorou a acontecer. Saiu do quarto, e foi falar seriamente com o Leão Dourado, e contou o que o francês tinha feito com sua amiga.

Aiolia socou uma das pilastras, possesso de raiva pela atitude do outro, e falou furioso.

\- Terei uma conversa séria com ele essa noite. Desde que Milo se casou, ele só fala e faz besteiras, se comporta como um adolescente rebelde, sempre debochado e sarcástico. Esse não é o comportamento de um Cavaleiro de Ouro! E isso tem que acabar!

\- Você está certo, amor! Também acho que à noite será melhor pra ter essa conversa, pois ambos estarão com a cabeça mais fria, e poderão dialogar civilizadamente. - diz Marin com um leve sorriso no rosto.

Ele a beija languidamente, segurando firme a sua fina cintura, a trazendo para junto de si, onde ambos se excitam com esse intenso contato.

Se separam por falta de ar, e ele fala sedutor em seu ouvido.

\- É sempre tão sensata… por isso te amo!

\- Só por isso? - finge indignação.

\- Não só por isso, tolinha! Te amo porque é linda, amorosa, uma ótima amiga, e uma leoa na cama! - fala sacana.

\- Hummmmm! Leoa... - sorri amplamente - Sabe que adoro felinos… um certo leão em especial… - dedilha maliciosamente o peitoral do rapaz.

\- É bom saber disso… - ri divertido - Mais tarde podíamos fazer um jantar bem romântico, dançar ao som de uma boa música… pra criar um clima, já que não poderemos sair do Santuário pelos próximos dias.

\- Adorei a ideia! - sela seus lábios ao dele com empolgação - Vou rezar pra que essa conversa sua com o Camus não te deixe de mau humor e azede tudo.

\- Fique tranquila, ruivinha! Não vou deixar nada, nem ninguém estragar nossa noite! Agora vou tomar uma ducha para podermos almoçar, porque estou faminto!- caminha em direção à sua suíte.

\- Vai amor! Enquanto isso, vou pôr a mesa! - arruma tudo cuidadosamente, e depois vai ao quarto dá uma olhada em sua amiga.

Ela olha a ariana dormindo tranquila e sorri aliviada. Pediria aos deuses que a conversa que Aiolia teria com o aquariano surtisse efeito, e que ele não a magoasse mais.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na 6° Casa, o mais novo casal estava deitado, bem agarradinhos na imensa king-size da luxuosa suíte. Se abraçavam e beijavam, aproveitando esse tempo livre para se conhecerem melhor, visto que tudo aconteceu muito rápido, e várias etapas de um relacionamento normal foram puladas.

Trocavam beijos ardentes e molhados, toques excitantes, carícias ousadas… estavam em um verdadeiro êxtase, regado à um gostoso prazer, que até então, era desconhecido para ambos.

Da parte de Shina, era por pura falta de vivência, já que até o dia anterior, nunca havia sido sequer beijada, e tudo o que entendia por amor, era a traumática obsessão que nutriu anos à fio por Seiya. Para Shaka, era como se tudo que tivesse experimentado fossem apenas degraus para alcançar o ápice que estava desfrutando agora, pois em sua pregressa vida sexual, tudo era muito mecânico, ficando somente no campo físico, sem sentimentos ou emoções. Com a esverdeada, estava tendo novas sensações, como o arrepio gostoso que invadia o seu corpo ao tocá-la ou simplesmente olhá-la, admirá-la. Era muito bom sentir-se assim, e ver que ela também retribuía tudo com a mesma intensidade. Estava literalmente nas nuvens, e para o soberbo Shaka de Virgem, isso era um progresso em tanto.

E continuavam em seus lascivos beijos, quando escutam algumas batidas na porta do quarto. A maçaneta gira, e uma bonita mulher, por volta dos seus 35 anos, alta,pele alva, cabelos castanhos ondulados, e amendoados olhos cor de mel, adentra o quarto, um pouco constrangida, e fala rapidamente.

\- Senhor Shaka, o Patriarca Shion está na sala, e deseja falar-lhe, juntamente com a senhora Shina.

\- Diga a ele que nós já estamos indo. Obrigado Lara, e pode se retirar.

\- Com licença! - a mulher se retira, e a italiana o olha com desconfiança.

\- O que foi? - indaga já sabendo o porquê de sua expressão interrogativa.

\- Essa mulher que é a sua serva pessoal? Pensei que fosse uma senhorinha, como a dona Soraia, serva do Shura e da June. - fala levemente irritada.

\- Está com ciúmes? - sorri amplamente, enquanto ela fecha o semblante - Não precisa ficar assim… nunca toquei num fio de cabelo dela, além do mais, ela está comigo desde que me sagrei Cavaleiro Dourado.

\- Mas ela é linda… e jovem ainda, e vocês dois, sozinhos aqui… - ele, que já estava de pé, a toma pela cintura, e cola seu corpo ao dela, a beijando impetuosamente.

Ela se rende ante esse maravilhoso beijo, e acarinha seu másculo rosto. Separam-se arfantes, e ele fala calmamente.

\- Shina, você é a única pessoa desse Santuário com quem me envolvi em todos esses anos. Já saí com muitas mulheres, mas nenhuma que tivesse qualquer ligação com esse lugar. Fique tranquila! - dá sua mão à ela e a olha com admiração - Vamos falar com o Patriarca?

Ela acena timidamente, e vão para a sala, onde Shion os esperava de pé, e com um ar bastante sério.

\- Mestre Shion - falam os dois em uníssono, fazendo uma pequena reverência.

\- Shaka, Shina… já devem imaginar o motivo da minha visita. - os dois acenam positivamente, e Shaka, com um gesto, o convida a sentar.

O lemuriano se acomoda em uma poltrona, e fala em um tom mais ameno.

\- Shina, quero que saiba que, de minha parte, não haverá castigo para a sua conduta, e se Atena quiser lhe outorgar alguma espécie de punição, a defenderei. Te dou a minha palavra. - a garota esboça um sorriso, e segura a mão do loiro com força - Quero que saibam, que se não quiserem prosseguir com esse casamento, eu não vou obrigá-los. - o casal troca olhares confusos, e voltam a mirar o Patriarca - Sei que existe a lei que me obriga a fazê-lo, mas tendo em vista, que foi um ato que teve a interferência direta de uma terceira pessoa, vou abrir um ato exceção, isso claro, se ambos concordarem.

A ariana se levanta, se aproxima do mais velho, e fala com muita segurança.

\- Não sei qual será a resposta de Shaka, mas a minha é… que quero ser sua esposa e cumprir o meu dever como tal.

\- Faço minhas as palavras dela. Desejo ser seu marido, e fazê-la feliz como tem que ser. - responde convicto.

\- Sendo assim, considerem-se casados. Pedirei a Kanon que cuide de toda a parte civil e burocrática, e quando tudo estiver pronto, é só assinarem os papéis. Sejam felizes! - dá um longo abraço nos dois jovens, que retribuem visivelmente emocionados - Agora me vou, pois acho que vocês tem muito o que conversar. Até logo! - sai andando em passos lentos, em direção ao Templo Principal.

Os dois se olham profundamente, e seus orbes emitem um brilho peculiar. Não conseguiram identificar o que realmente significava aquela cálida cintilância, mas tinham certeza de que era algo muito especial.

\- Podia ter anulado tudo e tentar voltar a ter a vida que levava antes. Porque não o fez, Shina?

\- Porque não quero mais a vida que levava antes… eu quero viver o presente, e quem sabe um futuro ao seu lado! - fala com o olhar amoroso.

\- Shina… saiba que também desejo o mesmo! Quero aprender a te amar… - a beija com fervor, onde suas línguas se entrelaçam num bailado de profundas e prazerosas sensações.

Param o beijo, e ele a pega gentilmente no colo, a levando para o quarto, onde, com desvelo, acaricia seu belo rosto, passando as pontas de seus dedos por todo ele, fazendo com que ela suspirasse quase sem ar, devido ao tesão que esse gesto proporcionava. Desce seus dedos pelos ombros, onde retira as duas alças do seu collant, deixando exposto os apetitosos seios. Dedilha vagarosamente as perfeitas mamas, deixando os bicos duros de excitação. Sente seu membro doer, latejar fortemente, com esse toque. Queria estar dentro daquele flamejante corpo outra vez, e agora, faria ela sentir o quanto ele a queria com muito mais afinco e dedicação.

Continua tirando a roupa da garota, aproveitando para, com seus hábeis dedos, retirar junto a calça legging e deixá-la completamente nua.

Ela respira fundo, nervosa por ser despida desse jeito. Estava arfando, estática com os suaves dedos que voltaram a percorrer seu corpo, agora em sua cintura, descendo aos quadris, as grossas coxas, passando pelo meio delas, e indo à intimamente nua, onde com lentidão, contornava os molhados lábios de sua quente fenda.

Ela agarra seus fortes braços, cravando suas unhas com moderada força, e ele geme excitado, levando sua boca a um dos seios dela, onde passeia a inquieta língua pelo endurecido mamilo rosado, fazendo ela grunhir de desejo. Desejo de tê-lo novamente em si.

A mão livre do rapaz pousa no seio desassistido, e o massageia com delicadeza, enquanto continua sua degustação pelo saboroso seio que está em sua boca. Sente como ela está extremamente lubrificada, e desliza dois de seus dedos em seu aconchegante interior. Os movimenta com um ritmo cadenciado e firme, arrancando gemidos e pequenos gritos da esverdeada, que arqueia seu corpo com força, devido ao insano prazer que sentia.

O corpo feminino se contrai, e o indiano já sabe que ela chegará brevemente ao ápice, e intensifica os movimentos, fazendo ela dar um estridente grito, que arrepiou seu másculo corpo por inteiro.

Ela gozou languidamente, e ele larga o seio, o qual estava vagarosamente chupando, e toma a rosada boca com um beijo avassalador, que deixa a garota desnorteada.

Ela se abraça à ele, com vontade. Queria demonstrar o quanto almejava ser dele, ser sua mulher em todos os sentidos. Queria que ele notasse em cada toque, cada gesto, o quanto ela o desejava, o quanto ela queria entregar-se novamente a ele.

O virginiano se afasta e a convida com um gesto a ajudá-lo a se despir. Ela coloca suas mãos na camiseta, e a tira com um pouco de pressa. O rapaz dá um largo sorriso por perceber a urgência dela em outra vez se unirem como um só. Ele põe as pequenas mãos dela no fecho de sua calça, e a ajuda a descê-la, juntamente com a boxer preta que usava, ficando nu em pêlo, para deleite dos enormes olhos verdes da ariana, que por mais que o tenha analisado bem na noite anterior, não se cansava de admirar tamanha perfeição da natureza, que era o majestoso e gigantesco mastro ereto do rapaz.

Fica salivante, com verdadeira ganas de tê-lo em si. Ele percebe, e aperta seu delgado corpo ao dele, onde ela sente o quente órgão encostar em sua barriga, duro, pulsante. Fica na ponta dos pés, e fala praticamente num fio de voz no ouvido do indiano.

\- Me faça sua… agora…

Ele sorri amplamente. Queria alongar mais um pouco as preliminares, porém, diante de tal pedido, e vendo o quanto ela estava encharcada, pois seu mel escorria pelo meio de suas coxas, ele sentou-se na beira da cama, a posicionou sobre seu imenso pênis, a descendo devagar, em meio a gemidos altos e arranhões vertiginosos em suas largas costas dados por Shina, que delirava ao ser tão perfeitamente preenchida.

Ela começa a subir e descer ainda tímida, pois se achava meio ridícula fazendo aquilo, devido a sua pouca experiência, que se resumia basicamente a noite anterior. Ele nota seu acanhamento, segura suas nádegas, e ajuda em sua movimentação, onde com molhados beijos e excitantes puxões de cabelos de ambas as partes, ela vai vencendo a timidez inicial, e se libertando para a busca plena do prazer.

Cavalga num ritmo frenético, alucinado, dando vazão à todas as intensas sensações que sentia passar por dentro si, contorcendo-se e rebolando naquele grosso membro, que latejava e tocava os rincões mais profundos de seu corpo, fazendo com que se sentisse como uma autêntica fêmea, utilizando-se e expressando-se em seus instintos mais primitivos, em busca de sua própria satisfação e de seu homem.

Ele está extasiado, absorto com o rápido progresso de Shina em sua performance. Estava entregue, sem reservas, sem pudores, e em seu rosto a expressão de candura e malícia que o estava tirando dos eixos, acabando com o seu equilíbrio e bom senso.

Ele, agora com as mãos em sua cintura, impõe um ritmo mais forte à cavalgada dela, e ela grita sem se importar mais em se conter, e ele urra como um animal ensandecido, ébrio de uma alucinógena luxúria, de uma delirante lascívia.

Sente a intimidade dela apertá-lo sem dó, a quentura febril desta o dilacerar por dentro e que ela chegará ao orgasmo junto a ele. E assim se fez. Ambos gozaram ao mesmo tempo, em uníssono, como uma só pessoa.

Ficaram abraçados, ofegantes, com seus rostos apoiados na curva de ambos os pescoços, tentando controlar seus alentos. Se afastam e se olham com admiração, com carinho. Encostam suas testas e fecham os olhos, tentando sentir toda a emoção que emitiam um para o outro, toda a ternura e cuidado que estava construindo para essa relação. Não sabiam definir em palavras o que sentiam, só sabiam que não queriam deixar de sentir…

Deitaram-se na cama e se deixaram levar por um gostoso sono pelo resto da tarde. Um sono reparador e revigorante.

Teriam muito ainda o que fazer e organizar, mas, tudo poderia ficar pra depois, porque o que mais queriam, era essa doce intimidade que estavam conquistando aos poucos e sem pressa…

Continua…

Notas Finais

E aí? O que acharam do capítulo?

Fiquem à vontade para darem as suas sinceras opiniões! Saber o que vcs pensam me deixa muito feliz! 

Bjos e até terça!


End file.
